Histoires à lire au coin du feu
by Griseldis
Summary: Voici un recueil d'OS autour des thèmes de fins d'années et de l'hiver ! HET, YAOI et YURI
1. Lucy & Sting - Châtaigne

_Bonjour à tous, voici une série de petites histoires autour de couples et de personnages et donc de Noël. Il y en aura une par jour !__  
_

_Disclaimer : Comme c'est bientôt Noël, j'ai l'espoir de les trouver au pied de mon sapin, mais pour l'instant, Fairy Tail, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima et je ne touche aucun jewel dans l'histoire._

_ Sur ce, voici la première historiette, spécialement dédiée à **StingLu**._

* * *

_._

**Calendrier de l'Avent**

.

.

1. Châtaigne

.

« Tu n'as jamais mangé de châtaignes grillées ? Mais tu viens d'où, de la lune ? »

Lucy envisage d'envoyer son petit-ami sur ladite lune histoire voir s'il y trouve des châtaigniers, mais elle est actuellement en train de se brûler les doigts à éplucher un des petits fruits presque carbonisés que Sting vient d'acheter à un vendeur ambulant.

Et non, elle n'a jamais mangé de châtaignes grillées, les siennes accompagnaient généralement une dinde somptueuse qui aurait nourri une famille de dix-huit membres, ou étaient emballées dans des papiers dorées et c'étaient de délicates confiseries appelées marrons glacés.

Sting la regarde un instant se tâcher les doigts de suie sans réussir à enlever toute la carcasse : « Luce, tu es vraiment nulle pour ça. »

Et d'autorité, il prend le fruit et commence à la peler avec la dextérité que confère l'habitude. Puis alors que sa petite-amie tend la main, il l'engloutit sans plus de façon.

« Désolée, princesse, c'est celui qui l'épluche qui la mange !

Après un instant de flottement, oh mon dieu, elle visualise si parfaitement son poing s'écrasant sur sa face stupidement satisfaite, elle déclare : « Sting, tu peux aller te faire mettre.

― Hey, hey ! Tu m'embrasses avec cette bouche, je te signale.

― Oh, à ta place, je ne m'en ferais pas pour ça de sitôt »

Avec un rire, Sting l'attrape par la taille et l'enlace. Ils sont si étroitement unis, tous les deux blonds, que dans le crépuscule de cet après-midi d'hiver, on dirait un seul corps.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne pouvais pas goûter. »

Et malgré les protestations indignées de sa petite-amie, il se penche sur elle et l'embrasse.

« Voilà, maintenant tu sais quel goût ça a…

― Sale... rustre ! »

Puis Lucy l'embrasse à son tour, mais c'est juste pour le bien de la science culinaire.

.

* * *

_Voilà, un baiser au goût de châtaigne, et même si c'est Sting, ce n'est pas forcément ragoûtant mais bon, on fera comme si, c'est aussi ça la magie de Noël. _

_A demain pour un Mira/Laxus, en l'honneur de la Miraxus Week organisée par le forum **Fairies Fan** !_


	2. Mira & Laxus - Courses

_Merci à **yami** (n'hésite pas à en demander une sur un couple qui pourrait te plaire :)), **Lyka Siuka** et **rukiia** pour leur review. J'espère que cette vignette là vous plaira !_

_Écrite pour fêter la **Miraxus Week** du forum **Fairies Fan** !_

* * *

_._

**Calendrier de l'Avent**

.

.

2. Courses

.

Cela faisait environ vingt-cinq minutes que Mirajane et Laxus avaient franchi les portes du grand centre commercial d'Hargeon et donc à peu près autant de temps que le blond, qui de toutes manières n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup, avait perdu jusqu'à sa dernière miette de patience.

En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait encore tué personne, ou du moins menacer ou blesser un des membres de cette foule vrombissante qui les oppressait et les bousculait, c'était que Mira était là et que sa petite amie avait sur la vie d'autrui et leur droit à la conserver des idées généralement différentes des siennes. (Encore que... Il y avait chez Mira de certains changements de personnalité qui lui faisaient presque peur.)

A son avis, et il ne se privait pas pour pour le clamer à haute et intelligible voix, le pire parmi le pire dans cet attroupement perpétuel, se déversant des magasins comme une masse grouillante d'insectes colorées par les sacs et les paquets cadeaux emballés de couleurs vives, c'était les enfants.

Il y en avait littéralement partout, et il les considérait avec autant de bienveillance que si ç'eut été des punaises. Quoique contrairement à cette variété de bestioles, les enfants bougeaient plus, occupaient plus de place, étaient certes à peu près aussi puants mais nettement moins silencieux. Précisément, ils hurlaient, piaillaient, criaient tant et si bien que Laxus savait qu'il viendrait un moment où il devrait en griller un juste pour calmer ses nerfs.

« Je hais les morveux, » déclara-t-il pour environ la centième fois. Le fait qu'il étaient là notamment pour acheter un cadeau de Noël à sa filleule, Flora, la fille d'Ever et de ce gros débile d'Elfman (sans offense pour son beau-frère, hein, mais parfois, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'Ever avait pu lui trouver) ne l'incitait pas particulièrement à la patience envers les enfants : il ne se souvenait qu'avec trop de clarté de l'année précédente où la gamine avait délaissé le jouet hors de prix et conquis de haute lutte dans des circonstances à peu près semblables à la préente situation pour s'amuser pendant des heures avec les décorations de l'emballage.

« Sérieusement, je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens ont des enfants. On devrait naître directement adulte.

― Tu ne détestes pas tant que ça les enfants, à la guilde, » fit remarquer Mira un peu sèchement. Cette conversation l'impatientait visiblement.

Laxus, qui la veille encore donnait des conseils à un Romeo hésitant pour ce qui était de séduire les filles et qui avait été surpris en train de jouer au coiffeur avec Asuka (et il fallait reconnaître que les couettes ne lui allaient pas si mal) eut un haussement d'épaules.

« Ouais mais bon, eux ce sont pas juste des gosses. Ce sont _nos_ gosses. Ça compte pas. »

La jeune femme, qui avait vécu péniblement les remarques de son petit-ami ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle pressa son ventre presque tendrement, un geste qui passa inaperçu dans la cohue.

Elle n'était rééllement certaine que depuis la veille. Et ce soir, Laxus et elle devraient avoir une conversation sérieuse à propos des enfants.

Elle glissa sa main dans celle du blond, et profitant d'un mouvement inopiné de la foule qui les pressa l'un contre l'autre, elle posa un baiser sur sa joue. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur, ou que l'attitude de Laxus ne l'avait pas blessée et effrayée mais au fond, elle savait que tout se passerait bien. Et qu'il ferait un père épatant.

.

* * *

_Voilà, c'était pour célébrer la Miraxus Week, même si décidément, ce n'est pas mon pairing favori. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'OOC. Laxus avec des couettes... Mah, je suis sûre qu'il serait mignon quand même..._

_A demain !_


	3. Lisana & Natsu - Gui

_Merci à **Lunara-chan**, **yami** (c'est noté ! Et Laxus peut être si mignon quand il ne s'en rend pas compte ;)), **Frozen Ryuko **et **Melody05** pour leur review. J'espère que cette vignette là vous plaira !_

_Aujourd'hui, du Natsu/Lisana ! Parce qu'ils sont choupinous et le valent bien !_

* * *

_._

**Calendrier de l'Avent**

.

.

3. Gui

.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » lança en guise de salut Natsu qui venait d'arriver à la guilde pour trouver Lisana en équilibre relativement précaire sur la dernière marche d'un escabeau qui n'avait pas l'air des plus stables. « Si tu tombes, tu vas te briser le cou, » ajouta-t-il avec un ton inquiet, ce qui, de sa part ne manquait pas d'ironie.

« Bonjour à toi aussi ! » répondit Lisana sans sembler prendre en compte cette exhortation raisonnable, si peu crédible de la part d'un type qui pensait que prudence était un prénom de fille un peu bizarre. Ce fut même d'ailleurs le contraire puisqu'elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'escabeau oscillant de plus belle, et avec une insouciance bien digne de l'amie d'enfance de Natsu, elle acheva d'attacher un fil transparent à un crochet qu'elle avait sans doute préalablement fixé au plafond.

« Tu sais, si tu voulais vraiment bricoler un truc à deux mètres et demi du sol, » continua Natsu, qui savait par expérience qu'il était impossible de faire changer Lisana d'avis une fois qu'elle avait une idée en tête, « tu aurais pu me demander à moi, ou à Happy.

― Je suis une grande fille, c'est bon. Et d'ailleurs tout est son contrôle. Mais tiens, puisque tu as l'air de vouloir te rendre utile, passe moi le bouquet de gui, là. »

Elle désignait sur la table une espèce de grosse boule végétale, aux feuilles curieusement allongées et ornée ça et là de petites baies d'un vert pâle et translucide.

« C'est quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme en lui tendant l'étrange plante à Lisana et en la regardant, toujours avec un peu d'appréhension (même si elle était solide, et pas en verre et qu'elle n'allait plus jamais mourir parce qu'il ne la laissera PLUS jamais faire une chose pareille), sur son échelle branlante, moins instable puisqu'il la maintenait.

« C'est du gui, enfin, c'est ce qui y ressemble le plus, » expliqua-t-elle, en descendant enfin de l'escabeau après avoir attaché le bouquet au fil.

« Et ça sert à quoi ?

― C'est une tradition de Noël que j'ai découvert à Edoras : chaque fois que tu croises quelqu'un sous le gui, tu dois l'embrasser. C'est très amusant. Je me souviens que Grey, enfin l'autre Grey, s'y tenait littéralement en embuscade en attendant que Juvia passe. Je suppose qu'ici, ce sera l'inverse. »

Natsu, que les méandres de la vie sentimentale de Grey n'intéressaient ni sur Edoras ni sur Earthland, venait d'arriver à une conclusion nettement plus préoccupante.

« Attends... » demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier de tremblante. « Tu ne vas pas me dire que pendant que les fêtes dureront, je ne pourrais t'embrasser _que_ sous le gui ? »

Lisanna eut un rire à la fois attendri et amusé, et de la dernière marche, elle laissa tomber dans les bras de son petit ami en disant : « Gros bêta, va ! Tu peux m'embrasser autant que tu veux.

― J'aime mieux ça.

― Mais bon, puisque techniquement, nous sommes sous le gui, là... »

Et comme Natsu était un garçon très respectueux quand ça l'arrangeait, il eut à cœur de suivre la tradition et d'embrasser Lisana.

.

* * *

_Parce que même si le manga finira évidemment en Natsu/Lucy si Natsu doit finir avec une fille, je trouve que Lisana et lui auraient mérité d'avoir leur petite histoire à eux, en tant qu'adultes et non plus enfants. Valà, j'espère que ça vous a plu._

_A demain !_


	4. Grey & Lyon - Neige

_Merci à **Melody05**, **rukiia** et **yami** (Huhu, oui la phrase est parfaitement claire et effectivement, Natsu n'est pas forcément très à jour sur le sujet...) pour leur review. J'espère que cette vignette là vous plaira !_

_Je m'essaie au yaoi dans FT avec un Grey/Lyon. _

* * *

_._

**Calendrier de l'Avent**

.

.

4. Neige

.

« Alors, t'as froid, gamin ? »

La voix de Lyon a beau avoir un ton supérieur et protecteur, Grey songe méchamment que l'autre garçon serait plus crédible s'il n'avait pas les lèvres violettes.

« Nan, je crève d-de chaud, connard. »

Bon, pour sa part, c'est encore moins glorieux, vu qu'il claque des dents et qu'il doit faire de violents efforts pour maîtriser les tremblements qui le secouent mais plutôt crever que de reconnaître qu'il est gelé.

Derrière eux, Ul, à peu près nue et aussi à l'aise que si elle portait plusieurs couches de vêtements chauds et épais, les écoute en souriant.

« Je vois que vous commencez à avoir froid : on rentre, » déclare-t-elle. Elle avait l'intention de rester dehors un peu plus longtemps mais elle ne veut pas non plus que les gosses attrapent une pneumonie. Une _autre_.

Lesdits gosses protestent, affirment qu'ils sont très biens dehors alors qu'ils commencent tous les deux à devenir bleus et que vraiment, ils peuvent rester plus longtemps, des heures !

Elle saisit chacun d'entre eux par le fond de leur caleçon et les envoie d'un coup de pied bien placé sur le chemin qui mène à la petite maison qu'ils partagent tous les trois.

« J'ai dit : on rentre. Bande de morveux. »

Ils protestent encore pour la forme, mais au fond Grey et Lyon sont plutôt soulagés.

.

Dans son souvenir, c'était ce soir-là que tout avait changé. Mais ça pouvait être plus tard ou plus tôt. Ce n'est pas comme si ce qu'ils faisaient la nuit avait d'une quelconque manière influencé leur comportement de jour.

C'était comme deux vies bien distinctes. Le jour, ils se tapaient et se hurlaient dessus. La nuit, ils partageaient le même lit et découvraient l'un avec l'autre et bien… quelque chose.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient pu mettre de nom dessus, bon dieu, ils n'étaient que des enfants ! mais des enfants qui grandissaient, et qui découvraient sur eux-mêmes et sur les autres certaines choses. Certains nouveaux besoins, certaines émotions, certains désirs…

La présence du corps d'Ul, perpétuellement exposé aux regards tout de même curieux des deux garçons n'aidait pas.

Oh certes, Lyon n'aurait jamais rien fait en pensant à Ul, pour elle, c'était une déesse inaccessible à la fois puissante et miséricordieuse et pour Grey, qui aurait voulu ne voir en elle qu'un professeur doublée d'une logeuse, elle était devenue sans qu'il s'en rende compte un substitut maternel, au point que maintenant, quand il pensait au mot « mère » c'était son visage à elle qui apparaissait en premier.

Donc même s'ils ne désiraient pas Ul, et bien, la voir se trimballer à moitié nue toute la sainte journée, ça n'aidait pas tout simplement. Ou si ça aidait à autre chose.

Lorsqu'ils étaient couchés dans le même futon, la respiration calme et endormie de leur professeur à leurs côtés (et rétrospectivement, Grey espérait de toutes ses forces qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant !) ils découvraient presque avec timidité leur propre corps et le corps de l'autre.

C'était curieux, cette gêne entre eux alors que le jour, ils se voyaient sans rougir et lorsqu'ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers voyant dans chaque morceau de peau découvert une cible pour les coups de pieds et les attaques de glace, mais la nuit, dans l'ombre des draps, les coups devenaient de timides caresses et ce n'était plus ni la rage, ni la colère qui les guidaient mais une délicieuse honte.

La neige et la glace n'avaient jamais pu arracher à Grey le genre de frisson que les mains de Lyon provoquaient.

« Tu penses à quoi ? » demande soudain l'objet de ses pensées, le faisant presque sursauter. Le jeune homme s'accourda à côté de lui sur la balustrade. Derrière eux, les échos de la grande fête donné par Blue Pegasus pour Noël et auxquelles quasiment toutes les guildes officielles de premier rang ont été invité bat son plein, et par la porte par laquelle il venait de sortir, s'échappent les échos de la musique, des cris et des rires.

Grey préférerait crever plutôt que de répondre la vérité (« A toi.») et il se contente de désigner la ville d'Hamanasu **(1)** sur laquelle la neige tombe lentement, émerveillant les enfants et éveillant dans sa mémoire de très anciens souvenirs.

« Et quoi, t'as froid, gamin ? »

Les mêmes mots… Grey se demande tout à coup si Lyon aussi se souvient.

Et comme il n'est plus un enfant, comme le désir est une chose familière et qu'il est de toutes manières un peu ivre, il se penche pour répondre d'une voix basse et rauque qui veut dire bien autre chose : « Je crève de chaud, connard. »

Le lendemain, en se réveillant tout à fait nu au côté de son ancien condisciple tout à fait nu aussi, Grey n'arrive pas à se souvenir de qui a embrassé qui en premier. Et alors qu'il n'est plus ivre, il n'arrive même pas à regretter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Puis il décide que ça n'a finalement aucune importance et choisit sagement de se rendormir.

Dehors, la neige est tombée toute la nuit et a noyé la ville sous un somptueux manteau blanc de silence et de douceur glacée.

.

* * *

**(1) **Hamanasu est un genre de rosier du Japon. Je trouve que les roses vont très bien à une ville hébergeant le QG de Blue Pegasus ;)

* * *

_Ah la la, le yaoi, Fairy Tail et moi... Encore que je trouve ce couple assez évident. Verdict ?_

_En tout cas, à demain ! _


	5. Erza & Jelal - Cadeau

_Merci à **Jyanadavega**, **Atsuka-chan**, **yami** (tu aimes le yaoi en général ? Moi j'ai du mal dans FT...), **Moirice** et **Aelig **pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cette vignette là vous plaira !_

_Mon premier Erza/Jelal. Adorant notre rouquine nationale, j'avoue que j'ai plutôt du mal avec ce couple, mais on va essayer !_

* * *

_._

**Calendrier de l'Avent**

.

.

5. Cadeau

.

Erza regardait sans dire un mot les deux boucles d'oreilles, deux larmes de saphir sur des montures d'or, qui brillaient sur l'écrin blanc avec un scintillement d'étoile.

« Elles sont très belles, » déclara sentencieusement Lucy, avec l'admiration tranquille d'une connaisseuse.

Wendy et Lisana, qui n'avaient pas cette habitude, rivalisaient d'exclamations de joie devant la beauté des bijoux, et Mira, attirée par les cris de ravissements, vint à son tour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Oh, Erza ! » ne put que dire la barmaid, soufflée par la somptuosité des pierres.

« Et c'était anonyme ! » ajouta Wendy, que cette aventure faisait visiblement rêvée. « Qui envoie un tel cadeau anonymement ?

— Vraiment ? Demanda Mirajane avec étonnement, tu ne sais pas qui t'envoie ça ? »

En guise de réponse, Erza, remarquablement silencieuse depuis l'arrivée et le déballage du petit colis, tendit à l'autre mage de rang S la carte qui accompagnait l'écrin.

C'était une simple carte de visite où étaient inscrits en lettres d'or le nom et l'adresse de la bijouterie Danaé, à Crocus.

Quand à l'adresse sur le colis, écrite en grandes lettres tarabiscotées, c'était celle de la guilde, suivie du nom d'Erza. Le nom et l'adresse de l'expéditeur étaient ceux de la bijouterie.

Mira frôla du bout du doigt les deux saphirs, d'une eau si pure qu'on aurait dit deux morceaux de glace.

« C'est peut-être le cadeau de Noël de Grey, » murmura-t-elle à mi-voix, en pensant au béguin que le brun ne dissimulait pas tellement pour la volcanique rousse.

« En tout cas, ils sont beau, non ? » dit Lisana en jetant un regard curieux à Erza qui semblait plus contrariée qu'heureuse.

« Magnifiques, » répondit sobrement la guerrière.

.

Erza était une petite fille trop amoureuse pour n'avoir pas remarqué, même dans l'obscurité de leur prison et la dureté de leur vie d'esclaves, que tout comme elle aimait Jelal, Simon l'aimait, elle.

Elle faisait juste semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir, sentant d'instinct que sa passion pour Jelal, trop grande pour son cœur d'enfant, ne pouvait laisser place à aucun autre amour.

Simon, discret et modeste, lui faisait une cour timide, qu'elle repoussait le plus gentiment possible. Un jour, alors qu'il parlait de son village et de ses parents, tous les deux orfèvres, il lui avait dit que le jour où ils seraient libres, il lui donnerait les plus beaux bijoux qu'elle eut jamais vu. Jelal, qui avait entendu, eut la malice de demander à ce rival moins chanceux quelles pierres il choisirait.

« Les rubis, je parie, aussi _écarlates_ que ses cheveux… »

Simon avait rougi, lui n'avait pas eu la chance de donner son nom à Erza, mais il n'en avait pas moins répondu, avec une voix plus assurée que ce qu'on aurait pu attendre de la part d'un garçon si effacé.

« Les rubis ne seront jamais aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Non, je lui trouverai des saphirs. Des saphirs pour ses oreilles qui seront comme deux morceaux de ciel tintant dans son cou.

— Oh j'aimerai ça ! » Erza n'avait pu retenir une exclamation ravie.

« Bah, de toutes manières, tu peux bien rêver, on ne sortira jamais d'ici… » C'était Jelal, si courageux et optimiste d'habitude, qui avait dit ça, avec une soudaine et violente mauvaise humeur.

Après, il y avait eu un silence. Chacun avait compris que pendant un instant, ils n'avaient plus été des enfants, unis par une misère commune et une camaraderie absolue, mais bien des adultes en proie à des sentiments violents, inusités, comme le désir, l'envie et la jalousie.

Simon le premier avait reculé, prétextant la fatigue et il était allé se coucher sur sa misérable paillasse, près de Wally. Jelal avait semblé à la fois satisfait et gêné de ce départ, avait, sans mot dire lui aussi rejoint les quelques brins de paille qui lui servait de lit.

Jamais plus Simon, qui auparavant évoquait souvent le travail de sa famille, n'avait parlé de bijoux.

.

Erza avait quitté la guilde plus tôt que d'habitude, et au lieu de retourner à Fairy Hill, elle avait préféré une promenade le long des berges du fleuve qui semblait dans la fin de ce froid après-midi d'hiver rouler des eaux sanglantes.

Il n'y avait aucun doute pour elle. C'était à Jelal qu'elle devait ce cadeau, bien sûr, et elle se demandait distraitement ce qu'elle devait y voir. Sans doute avait-il cru lui faire plaisir, tout en honorant une promesse de sa victime.

Comme un hommage posthume, une sorte de justice poétique.

Mais ça faisait mal. Ça lui rappelait tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux et de tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir.

D'ailleurs, Erza n'était plus une petite fille et cela faisait longtemps que l'éclat des bijoux avait cessé de la fasciner.

Elle regarda une seconde le fleuve puis dans sa main les deux petites pierres qui brillaient dans le soleil couchant, et saisie d'un sentiment irrésistible, elle les jeta dans le fleuve embrasé.

Ils fendirent l'air puis l'eau, dont ils troublèrent un instant le cours avant de disparaître pour toujours.

Jelal n'avait pas à lui offrir les bijoux que Simon voulait lui donner.

Jelal avait juste à rester en vie.

A défaut d'un baiser, c'était le seul cadeau qu'elle voulait de lui.

.

* * *

_Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de cette vignette. Et c'est pas faute de l'avoir écrite et ré-écrite. _

_En tout cas, à demain ! _


	6. Meldy & Ultear - Rose de Noël

_Désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews, j'ai des soucis d'ordinateur et je ne suis pas disponible ce week-end ! Merci donc à Kitty Scat qui poste pour moi._

_Voici le premier couple yuri de ce recueil, à savoir Meldy/Ultear. _

_Spoiler pour la fin de l'arc des Grands Jeux Magiques._

* * *

_._

**Calendrier de l'Avent**

.

.

6. Rose de Noël

.

Je suis une vielle dame. Ne me regarde pas.

_._

C'est inutile. Meldy la regarde, et sans doute devait-elle voir une femme âgée mais c'est Ultear en face d'elle. Elle l'a cherché pendant plus d'une année et elle l'a finalement retrouvée grâce à ses puissants pouvoirs psychiques, et au Sensory Link.

Ce serait mentir de dire que cette nouvelle apparence ne l'a pas choqué.

Ce serait aussi mentir de dire qu'elle l'en aime moins.

.

Je suis une vieille dame. Ne me touche pas.

.

C'est inutile. Meldy a posé sur cette main veinée de bleu, crispée par elle ne sait quelle maladie de vieillard, la sienne, blanche et fraîche et il y a quelque chose de profondément triste dans cette juuextaposition de la vieillesse et de la jeunesse. Meldy veut la toucher plus. Elle se fiche bien des rides et des cheveux blancs. Ultear est Ultear

Sa mère.

Son guide.

Son amour.

.

Je suis une vieille dame. Oublie-moi.

.

Pour la première fois, Meldy se fâche. Elles se sont retrouvées, elles sont ensembles. Pourquoi parler d'oublier ?

Dans sa longue errance à la recherche de celle qu'elle aimait, un an et demi a passé et Meldy aussi est devenue vieille, d'une vieillesse qui ne se voit pas mais qui n'en est pas moins dévastatrice. Parce que pendant un an et demi, elle a cessé d'exister et elle n'a réellement recommencer à vivre qu'en franchissant la porte de cette petite maisonnette, où elles vivent à présent toutes les deux, et en reconnaissant dans cette vieille femme sa si précieuse Ultear.

Mais ce jour-là, ce jour où Ultear lui a demandé de l'oublier, Meldy quitte la maison.

Ultear en est heureuse, bien sûr, Meldy mérite de vivre en ne gaspillant pas sa jeunesse auprès d'elle, mais dans ce jour glacial de décembre, ce n'est pas à cause du froid que son cœur se fend.

Deux jours plus tard, Meldy est de retour. Elle rapporte avec elle une fleur aux pétales d'un blanc d'autant plus immaculé qu'il est ça et là pailleté de sanglantes tâches rouges.

Meldy la lui tend en guise de salut, et dit : « C'est une hellébore. On l'appelle la rose de Noël car elle ne fleurit qu'en hiver. Tu comprends ?

― Non. » Elle ment. Elle croit comprendre. Et un vertige la saisit.

« C'est la plus courageuse et la plus forte des fleurs. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle sera toujours la plus belle. »

Ultear est devenue vieille, mais le temps aussi a passé pour Meldy, et devant elle, ce n'est plus une enfant.

Elle a fait son choix.

Ultear ne le peut pas le croire, mais c'est bien devant elle que s'agenouille la ravissante jeune femme, elle, si laide et si noire de péchés.

Meldy a pris sa main dans les siennes. Elle n'aurait pas plus de respect et d'adoration pour une déesse.

« Ne me dis plus jamais de t'oublier. De ne pas te regarder. De ne pas te toucher.

― Alors regarde moi, Meldy, vois et touche. Je suis une vieille femme à présent. Rien que ça.

― Tu es ma rose de Noël : tu fleuris même au coeur de l'hiver. »

Meldy, si forte et si résolue n'est plus une enfant.

Et pourtant, alors qu'Ultear lui ouvre les bras, elle s'y jette en pleurant comme une petite fille.

Une petite fille qui aurait enfin retrouvé le chemin de sa maison, un chemin indiqué par une gracile fleur qui balance dans le vent d'hiver ses pétales blancs comme la neige et rouges comme l'amour.

.

* * *

_Je sais que c'est limite incestueux, mais je n'y peux rien, j'adore ce couple. Un avis ?_

_L'hellébore, ou rose de Noël existe vraiment et fleurit effectivement en hiver. Peut-être pas en pleine terre à Noël, mais en novembre, j'en ai vu dans des jardins ! (Oui je sais, c'est donc l'automne mais zuuuut :p)_

_A demain !_


	7. Gajeel & Levy - Pardon

_Désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews, j'ai des soucis d'ordinateur et je ne suis pas disponible ce week-end ! Merci donc à Kitty Scat qui poste pour moi._

_Voici un couple ultra-populaire qui j'espère vous plaira, même s'il a été vu et archi-vu : Le Levy/Gajeel !_

* * *

_._

**Calendrier de l'Avent**

.

.

7. Pardon

.

Gajeel regarda Levy avec quelque chose dans ses yeux rouges qui ressemblait à de la pitié.

« Tu devrais arrêter, Crevette, dit-il d'un ton doux qui lui était totalement étranger. T'es pas une fille faite pour moi. »

Puis, suprême humiliation, il lui passa la main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer comme on le fait pour une gamine.

Levy était foudroyée, elle avait très chaud, elle étouffait, et pourtant à l'intérieur d'elle il y avait comme un serpent de glace qui lui broyait les entrailles.

C'était sa réponse.

Elle venait d'enfin oser lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle espérait. Pas une confession en retour, non, ni une déclaration de fidélité éternelle, avec des serments sur fond d'étoiles.

Elle pensait juste qu'elle comptait pour lui. Vraiment.

Mais non visiblement, il ne la voyait que comme une gentille fille, plutôt faiblarde et pas très débrouillarde.

Elle s'enfuit, réussissant à retenir ses larmes jusqu'à être sortie de Fairy Tail

.

La fête battait son plein.

Levy était de mauvaise humeur. Elle y avait été trainé de force par Lucy, qu'elle n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de mettre au courant de ses déboires sentimentaux, et en passant sous le gui, une fichue tradition que Lisana avait rapporté d'Edoras, elle avait été obligée d'embrasser Bixrow, puis Biska et finalement Max.

Heureusement, Gajeel était arrivé alors qu'elle s'était déjà terrée dans son coin en tête-à-tête avec une assiette de petits fours et elle l'avait regardé sans émotion apparente embrasser une Juvia qui piaillait qu'elle ne voulait pas être infidèle à Grey-sama.

Si ça n'avait pas été son ancienne camarade e Phantom Lord, en présence de qui il s'humanisait parfois, le brun aurait sans doute préféré détruire la guilde, une deuxième fois, plutôt que de se plier à la tradition.

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait, elle ? Ou bien il la considérait comme un autre animal de compagnie ?

Levy écrasa entre ses doigts un petit éclair au café.

Merde, elle ne voulait pas être là. Elle voulait être dans son lit, avec un livre où tout finit très bien, avec juste assez d'émotion pour avoir un prétexte pour pleurer.

Elle chercha des yeux Lucy pour lui dire qu'elle rentrait. Et peut-être pour lui confier ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi.

Mais bien sûr, il fallut que son regard croise celui du dragon d'acier.

.

« Tu boudes dans ton coin, Crevette ?

Elle n'allait certainement pas lui répondre. Elle n'était pas assez sûre de sa voix et se mettre à pleurer là, maintenant, serait le comble de la honte.

« Tu me boudes, moi ? »

Non, songea-t-elle, non, tu m'as juste brisé le cœur cet après-midi. Mais ça y est, je suis remi…

« HEY ! Lâche-moi ! »

Il venait de la saisir comme on prend un sac de patates et sous les sifflets et les huées, alors qu'elle se débattait en vain (oh mon dieu, que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour lui enfoncer son poing dans la figure ? Et tous ces gens qui les regardaient passer en riant, avec force clins d'œil, tous ces gens qui avaient remarqué depuis une éternité qu'elle était crétinement entichée de ce crétin et qui croyaient… qui croyaient comme elle l'avait cru, crétine, que c'était réciproque…), il l'entraîna dans une petite salle adjacente qui servait de réserve.

Il la laissa tomber par terre, plutôt qu'il ne la posa, et se massant le ventre : « Tu m'en as donné des coups de pieds.

— Tu n'avais qu'à me lâcher. Au revoir. »

Et elle se dirigeait vers la porte mais il se plaça devant le panneau de bois.

« Pas si vite. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute.

— Moi je ne crois pas. Tout a été dit.

— Oui, tout a été dit, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies compris. »

Il lui saisit le poignet gauche et remonta doucement sa manche. Sur sa peau très pâle, on voyait un léger cercle de chair rosée.

Elle pâlit. C'était la cicatrice de cette fois-là, où il les avait, Jet, Droy et elle, accrochés à un arbre.

« T'es une chic fille. Et moi je suis un type qui fait des trucs comme ça.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport.

— T'es mignonne. Mais tu devrais être réaliste et arrêter de rêver. Je sais pas ce que t'as dans la tête, Crevette, si tu crois pouvoir me sauver, ou un truc du genre, mais ce n'est pas possible. Les gens ne changent pas. Un peu en surface, mais tu grattes et au fond je suis le même. C'est tout. Console-toi vite. Tu ne perds pas grand-chose. »

Il s'écarta pour la laisser sortir mais elle se planta devant lui.

« Crétin. »

Et, jouant sur l'audace, après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Il tenta de la repousser, sans grande conviction, mais elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je me moque de ce que tu as fait, chuchota-t-elle. Ça fait une éternité que je t'ai pardonné. »

Et bien qu'aucun des deux ne le sachent, c'était les mots qu'il avait attendu depuis toujours.

.

* * *

_Et fin ! Oui ça finit un peu en queue de poisson mais ça me plait. Plutôt que des bisous, je voulais que ça finisse sur le thème du pardon. _

_A demain, pour une autre vignette !_


	8. Sting & Rogue - Chocolat

_Désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews, j'ai des soucis d'ordinateur et je ne suis pas disponible ce week-end ! Merci donc à Kitty Scat qui poste pour moi._

_Voici le second couple yaoi de ce recueil, encore que ce soit très très soft avec du Sting/Rogue !_

_Spoiler pour la fin de l'arc des Grands Jeux Magiques._

* * *

_._

**Calendrier de l'Avent**

.

.

8. Chocolat

.

« Où est passé Sting ? »

Rogue ne hurle pas. D'abord parce qu'il est très calme (le tic nerveux de sa paupière dit peut-être le contraire mais personne n'a osé en faire la remarque à haute voix) et ensuite parce qu'il ne faut jamais crier sur Orga à moins d'avoir un désir de se retrouver en orbite.

Disons qu'il parle fort. En dehors de ça, il est très rouge, il a les mains qui tremblent et non (pour la enième fois, putain, Rufus, tais-toi) il n'est pas énervé.

« Donc ce crétin a disparu. Encore. »

Depuis qu'il est devenu le grand maître de Sabertooth, Sting n'a cesse d'échapper systématiquement à toutes ses obligations qui finissent par retomber, pour une raison inconnue, sur Rogue.

Que ça gonfle.

Si Sting tient à la gloriole de son titre , tant mieux pour lui, il est à la tête d'une des plus puissantes guildes de Fiore. La plus puissante, jusqu'à ce que ces chieurs de Fairy Tail ne réapparaissent. Et par les dieux, qu'il l'assume !

Après une bonne heure de recherche, et grâce à Frosch qui sans s'en rendre compte dévoile le pot aux roses en lui rapportant qu'elle a vu Lector voler près de la base de la gigantesque statue de bronze qui surmonte la guilde (une horreur tape-à-l'oeil qui ne fait pas honneur au goût de Gemma), il finit par découvrir la cachette du blond.

« Sting, je vais te tuer cette fois, » avertit-il charitablement en débarquant à vol d'Exceed près de son ami.

Sting, une boîte de chocolats sur les genoux, courtoisie d'une des entreprises de la ville pour célébrer la fin de l'année, lui jette un regard confus et presque innoncent.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

― Pourquoi ? Le rapport a envoyé au Conseil hier dernier délai, tu crois qu'il s'est bouclé tout seul ?

― Nan. Mais je parie que comme toujours, Rufus et toi avez fait du bon travail.

― Effectivement. Tout comme la rencontre avec le maire qui tenait tellement à visiter les locaux. Je ne suis pas ton assistant ou ton remplaçant. Il est temps que tu assumes tes fonctions, merde !

― C'est drôle, répond presque distraitement Sting. Tu ne jures jamais d'habitude. Des deux, le vulgaire, c'est moi. »

Il y a quelque chose de curieux dans la voix de blond qui attire l'attention de Rogue. Allons, après avoir joué le secrétaire et le guide touristique, est-ce le tour du psychologue ?

« Bon. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

― Rien. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ?

― Parce que même toi, tu as, caché sous des tonnes d'arrogance et de je m'en-foutisme un vague sens moral. Tu ne te défilerais pas systématiquement pour rien.

― Peut-être que si. Peut-être que je suis malin et que je me sers de vous pour faire tout le boulot à ma place. »

Sting ne sourit pas en disant ça, plutôt le contraire il a l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer, Sting, mais plutôt que d'éclater en sanglots, dieu soit loué, il se contente d'engloutir un autre chocolat, un des derniers de la boîte.

« C'est moi, ou tu passes tout ton temps à bouffer les chocolats qu'on reçoit ?

― Il faut croire que je suis bon pour ça. »

Oh. _Oh_. Et soudain, Rogue comprend tout.

Ce serait risible si ça n'avait pas l'air de tellement miner le moral de son ami.

« Non... Ne me dis pas que tu nous fais un complexe d'infériorité ?

― Nan j'en fais pas. Je suis le meilleur, le plus beau et je crains personne. »

Rogue croyait connaître toutes les facettes de la personnalité, plutôt simpliste au demeurant, de Sting. Pourtant, il ne l'a jamais vu si vulnérable.

Tout son agacement s'est volatilisé et il se laisse tomber à ses côtés, grimaçant au contact de la pierre froide.

« D'accord, donc tu es bon pour manger du chocolat. Quoi d'autre ?

― Si Natsu Dragneel est pas dans les parages, je me debrouille en combat.

― C'est vrai. Et tu diriges une guilde aussi.

― Bof. Toi et Rufus vous vous en sortez très bien sans moi. Et c'est tant mieux, parce que j'y comprends rien à tous ces papiers.

― Alors tu renonces ? Vaincu par les rapports de missions et autres sornettes administratives. Tu vas rester là à bouffer des chocolats ?

― Ouais.

― Et tu vas prendre vingt kilos...

― Ouais.

― Tu vas faire fuir toute tes conquêtes.

― Bah je me contenterai de toi.

― Merci, mais non merci.

― Rogue ?

― Quoi ?

― J'ai froid.

― T'es pas le seul.

― Fais-moi un bisou.

― T'as mangé trop de chocolats à la liqueur ou quoi ?

― Peut-être bien. Embrasse moi.

― Arrête tes bêtises. Allez, on rentre. »

Rogue se lève déjà mais son ami l'attrape brusquement par le bras et le fait tomber en arrière, dans ses bras, et avant que le brun ait pu protesté, Sting l'embrasse.

« NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? » Cette fois-ci Rogue crie alors qu'il le repousse.

« Tu sais, je me demande si je ne pourrais pas tomber amoureux de toi... »

Le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre rougit, pâlit, verdit un peu puis déclare avec un ton sentencieux. D'accord. Tu es interdit de chocolat.

Sting se met à rire, franchement cette fois-ci, et le visage de Rogue s'éclaire d'un de ses rares sourire.

Il est simplement heureux de voir que Sting a l'air d'aller mieux.

Et puis, bon, le baiser n'a pas été si désagréable.

.

* * *

_Voilà, rien de bien traumatisant... J'ai du mal avec le yaoi et ça se voit ! Pourtant, je crois que ça reste IC, non ?_

_A demain !_


	9. Biska & Arzack - Baiser

_Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé une ou plusieurs reviews (ça booste le moral je vous raconte pas !) : _**_Atsuka-chan_**_, _**_klacec_**_, _**_rukiia_**_, _**_Aelig_**_, _**_Moirice_**_, _**_yami_**_ (c'est vrai, à part le sang et un coucher de soleil, il n'y a rien d'aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza :p), _**_Crowny_**_, _**_Mustsuki_**_ et _**_Baella_**_ !_

_Cette histoire est dédiée à _**_BBMCR_**_, si elle le veut bien, pour son aide !_

* * *

_._

**Calendrier de l'Avent**

.

.

9. Baiser

.

Ça ressemble à Noël.

Droy a installé un grand sapin dans un coin, et des petits bouquets de houx qui étalent leurs baies écarlates sur le vert émeraude de leurs feuilles dentelées ont jailli des endroits les plus incongrus, comme par exemple des tabourets du comptoir (pour la plus grande consternation de Nab qui a découvert le fait de manière piquante). Il y a des guirlandes bariolées, quelques cadeaux emballés de papiers voyants et de rubans multicolores, et du poste de radio sortent ces chansons qu'on fredonne encore et encore sans en connaître des paroles. Il y a un grand bol de punch, des bouteilles de champagnes et des biscuits de pain d'épices.

Ça y ressemble, mais ce n'est pas Noël. Parce que cinq mois plus tôt, l'île Tenrō a disparu de la carte. Depuis la la guilde tourne au ralenti, et les requêtes des missions non-remplies s'accumulent tandis que la liste des adhésion diminue.

Biska se force à faire semblant de sourire, afin de coller à l'ambiance. Et puis à un moment, Arzack, qui lui a choisi de boire pour ne pas penser, se dirige vers d'elle d'un pas plutôt mal assuré, il l'attrape par les épaules et il fait quelque chose dont elle a longtemps rêvé : il l'embrasse.

Mais il y a du désespoir, dans ce baiser.

.

* * *

Ça ressemble à Noël.

Une fois de plus Droy a fait poussé un sapin gigantesque et Wakaba l'a décoré de petits animaux de fumée qui courrent entre les branches avec une grâce étherée. Romeo a presque souri en les voyant et il a semblé satisfait quand son père lui a promis de commencer à lui apprendre la magie cette année. Une sourire de Romeo, même esquissé, ça fait du bien à voir.

Ça y ressemble mais ce n'est pas Noël. Cela va faire un an et demi que l'île Tenrō a sombré sans laisser de trace et Fairy Tail a perdu la plus grande partie de sa gloire. La plupàrt des membres sont d'ailleurs partis pour aller rejoindre d'autres guildes plus puissantes. Il ne reste plus qu'une poignée de fidèles, et ils n'ont même pas la satisfaction de se dire que la qualité prime sur la quantité.

Il semble à Biska qu'elle n'a jamais vécu un moment plus triste. Arzack, avec qui elle a emmenagé quelques semaines plus tôt la regarde avec inquiétude. « Ça va ? » lui demande-t-il gentiment. Pour toute réponse, et au lieu de mentir, elle l'embrasse.

Mais il y a des larmes, dans ce baiser.

.

* * *

Ça ressemble à Noël

Ils se sont installés dans le vieux moulin, une ancienne possession de Fairy Tail. Le quartier général, le vrai, a été mis sous scellé après deux années consécutives sans avoir pu payer les colossaux impôts. Max a fait du bon travail en recolmatant les murs et après un bon coup de peinture, ça a un air presque pimpant ; Kinana a préparé les habituelles gourmandises hivernales et tout le bâtiment dégage une odeur d'épices qui met l'eau à la bouche.

Ça y ressemble mais ce n'est pas Noël. Cela fait déjà deux ans et demi que l'île Tenrō n'existe plus, et il ne reste plus de la si puissante guilde que quelques mages exilés dans une vieille ferme. Biska sait qu'on se moque d'eux. Ça semble amuser le monde de voir ce qu'il reste de Fairy Tail. Elle a beau mépriser ceux qui rient du malheur d'autrui, elle est tout de même furieuse de se découvrir si faible.

Biska en est là de ses réflexions quant Arzack vient vers elle et lui tend, très rouge, une petite boîte de velours bleu, puis, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de l'ouvrir, il s'est agenouillé et il la demande en mariage, le jour anniversaire de leur premier baiser. C'est d'ailleurs un autre baiser qui sert de réponse, car Biska, la gorge nouée d'émotions (ça fait juste trop d'un seul coup), ne fait pas confiance à sa voix et préfère l'embrasser tendrement.

Mais il y a de la colère dans ce baiser.

.

* * *

Ça ressemble à Noël.

Le vieux moulin est devenu 'la maison' maintenant, et c'est vers lui qu'ils retournent après une de leurs rares missions.

Pour les décorations cette année comme la précédente, à la place du sapin gigantesque, ils ont dû se contenter d'un arbre plus modeste, mais Droy n'en a que plus rechargé la pièce, qui a presque des allures de serre tropicale. Il y a d'ailleurs des orchidées et des dionées carnivores. On sent que Laki a mis la main à la pâte.

Ça y ressemble, mais ce n'est pas Noël. Cela fait plus de trois ans et demi que l'île Tenrō a été anéanti et pourtant, Biska ne s'y habitue toujours pas. Il continue de manquer quelque chose et parfois elle pense avec terreur qu'il manquera _toujours_ quelque chose.

Arzack qu'elle a épousé cet été sait bien que certains jours, particulièrement pendant les périodes de fêtes, sont des jours noirs pour sa femme. Alors en la voyant si triste, il l'attire doucement à lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle souhaite de toute son âme se perdre et oublier ces absences, ce vide qui la ronge alors Biska l'embrasse plus profondément,

Mais il y a du regret dans ce baiser.

.

* * *

Ça ressemble à Noël

C'est sans doute la pire année de sa vie. Et elle n'est pas la seule à penser ça. Reedas s'est obstiné à peindre sur les vitres de petits dessins, et Jet a réussi à convaincre Droy de faire pousser un sapin, mais il est resté sans décoration ; personne n'a eu le coeur de s'en occuper, et seule parmi les membres restants, Kinana agit comme d'habitude, en préparant les plats traditionnels.

Ça y ressemble mais ce n'est pas Noël. Il y a déjà quatre ans que l'île Tenrō n'existe plus et si les âmes des disparus ont vu leur perfomance aux Grands Jeux Magiques, ils doivent en être révoltés. Qui eut cru que Fairy Tail pouvait tomber si bas ? Ils sont les plus faibles et les plus minables.

Biska, depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse dans laquelle elle ne voit qu'un inconvénient de plus, se demande avec terreur si elle sera capable d'aimer son enfant, et de lui offrir un avenir convenable, Arzack est encore plus prévenant et attentif que d'habitude. Souvent cela l'agace, elle n'est pas en verre, mais aujourd'hui elle en a besoin. Alors au moment où il lui apporte une part de tarte, elle l'attire et l'embrasse, comme pour le remercier.

Mais il y a de la peur dans ce baiser.

.

* * *

Ça ressemble à Noël

Pendant quelques jours, Fairy Tail a retrouvé ce sentiment d'anticipation qui précédait Noël _avant_. La guilde n'a jamais été aussi décorée et l'ambiance est presque détendue. Tous se sont surpassés et Warren a déclaré qu'il se déguiserait en Père Noël, un personnage d'une ancienne légende. Il faut dire que c'est le premier Noël d'Asuka et même si elle ne s'en souviendra pas, tous ont à coeur de le célébrer.

Ça y ressemble beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas Noël pour autant. Ils ont accumulés des dettes, notamment envers l'odieuse guilde rivale des Twilight Ogre, et certains objets précieux ont disparu, revendus. Cinq ans et demi plus tôt, l'île Tenrō a sombré avec tous ses occupants et il faut admettre que depuis, Fairy Tail n'a pas accompli une seule quête de grande ampleur.

Biska ressent un étrange sentiment, mélange de douceur et d'inquiétude. La petite Asuka dans ses bras s'en endormie, et elle se rend compte une fois de plus qu'elle l'adore et qu'elle est le centre de son monde. Pourtant, elle se demande quel futur l'attend. Est-ce qu'elle va vivre et grandir dans cette semi-pauvreté, ses parents alternant les missions et risquant leurs vies pour avoir de quoi vivre ? Elle a soudain besoin d'Arzack qui discute un peu plus loin avec Macau. Elle l'appelle et lorsqu'il s'approche, elle lève la tête pour l'embrasser.

Mais il y a de la lassitude dans ce baiser.

.

* * *

Ça ressemble à Noël

A nouveau, l'influence d'Asuka semble bénéfique sur le moral de tous, car une année de plus, et peu importe si c'est de bric et de broc, le moulin est décoré à outrance et l'antique poste de radio claironne à plein volume quelque chose à propos d'anges et de campagnes.

Ça y ressemble mais ce n'est pas Noël. A nouveau, le problème d'argent risque de devenir pressant et alors que Macau s'assombrit et parle de moins en moins, Wakaba lui fume de plus en plus. Ça fait presque sept ans que l'île Tenrō a disparu, et pour la première fois, l'idée de la dissolution de Fairy Tail a été évoquée, pour être certes aussitôt repoussée avec des cris indignés mais cela ne change rien. Même si c'est un membre des Twilight Ogre qui a dit cette phrase, elle n'en a pas moins été dite.

Biska se rend compte qu'elle n'en peut plus. Elle aime Fairy Tail mais elle envisage sérieusement de quitter la guilde. Leur fille a besoin de stabilité. Si jamais quelque chose devait leur arriver, à Arzack et à elle, il faudrait que quelqu'un puisse prendre soin de l'enfant. Elle n'en a pas encore parlé à son époux, qui dans le canapé à côté d'elle joue avec Asuka, et elle sait déjà que ce sera un combat de longue haleine. Elle sait aussi qu'elle finira par gagner, car il s'inclinera devant cette raison suprême : le bien de leur fille. Demain, songe-t-elle. Qu'il profite aujourd'hui de cette dernière soirée de tranquillité, car demain, ils auront cette terrible discussion. Prise d'une impulsion, elle se penche vers lui et l'embrasse.

Mais il y a de la honte dans ce baiser.

.

* * *

Ça ressemble à Noël

Il y a trop de bruit. Des cris, des rires et des chansons, bref un tintamarre à rendre sourd secoue le bâtiment renové qui a passé les cinq derniers réveillons de Noël dans un silence complet.

Partout où Biska pose le regard, il y a quelque chose de coloré, à nette prédominance rouge, vert et doré. Reedas a décoré les murs de fresques sur de vieilles légendes populaires et là, des cerfs tirant un traineau s'envolent dans un ciel étoilé tandis que plus loin, des bergers et des rois, les uns guidés par un ange, les autres par une comète, se dirigent vers une pauvre étable.

Pour le sapin, Droy et Laki se sont surpassés et au centre de la pièce, le plus monumentale exemplaire que l'on puisse imaginer se dresse, brillant de centaine de petites boules de feu ininflammables (Romeo a fait des progrès remarquables en magie) ; les branches les plus basses sont invisibles, cachées par le faramineux tas de paquets cadeaux, de toutes les formes, tailles et couleurs que les plus jeunes lorgnent avec envie.

La nourriture n'est pas en reste, et un gigantesque buffet surchargé d'une quantité invraisemblales de plats salées, de tartes, de gâteaux et de friandises offre à l'appétit de tous ces délicieux plats que Mira et Kinana préparent depuis des jours et qui ont embauné l'atmosphère des plus alléchants parfums. L'alcool n'est pas en reste, et si le champagne coule à flot, il y a aussi de la bière, du vin et à peu près tous les genres de sirupeux. La petite Wendy aura demain de nombreuses gueule de bois à soulager.

Un feu d'artifice, que Laxus, Grey et Natsu préparent depuis deux semaines avec des mines de conspirateurs, est prévu dans la demi-heure, à minuit pile.

Il y a un fourmillement de vie, et ça met dans le coeur de Bizka quelque chose de doux et de chaud.

Elle revoit avec clarté les sept Noël précédents, où chacun marquait que l'étape d'une nouvelle déchéance pour Fairy Tail après la perte de ses membres les plus puissants.

D'abord, il y avait eu cette désertion de masse, ne laissant qu'un noyau de mages obstinés et dévoués autour de Macau, puis l'exil dans la ferme du moulin, les Grands Jeux perdus de manière honteuse et enfin Magnolia sous la coupe des Twilight Ogre. Elle se rappelle qu'elle a envisagé de quitter la guilde.

Et pourtant, ces années d'agonie semblent déjà si loin, comme les brumes d'un terrible cauchemar, dissoutes dans la lumière chaude et dorée de l'aube.

Arzack a pris sa femme dans ses bras et la regarde. Il lui sourit et se penchant lentement, l'embrasse d'un de ces baisers de cinéma qui vous font oubler comment respirer.

Autour d'eux, les gens se mettent à siffler et ils entendent Bixrow leur crier de trouver une chambre.

Oui, ça ressemble à Noël, et c'est normal, parce qu'après sept ans de désespoir et de colère, de regret et de peur, de lassitude et de honte, c'est enfin Noël.

Et un baiser à Noël ne peut être que parfait.

.

* * *

_Ouf, le plus long OS de ce recueil, je crois. Et celui qui est le plus centré sur Noël. Si ça vous a plu, vous savez quoi faire ;) _

_A demain !_


	10. Eve & Hibiki - Chance

_Merci à **gloups**, **Loupiote54**, **Moirice**, **Lauraine** et **rukiia** pour leurs reviews ! J'espère que l'histoire du jour vous plaira !_

_Cet OS est spécialement dédié à **Frozen Ryuuko **!_

* * *

.

**Calendrier de l'Avent**

.

.

10. Chance

.

Hibiki a un rire, et sans l'entendre, Eve sait pourtant qu'il est charmant et charmeur. Puis, lorsque le blond se penche vers sa compagne de ce soir, son regard est si plein de passion véritable et de tendresse émerveillée que pendant une seconde, Eve se demande si cette fois, Hibiki n'est pas réellement amoureux de la jeune femme rougissante.

Mais non, peu importe le feu dans ses yeux, la douceur dans ses gestes, Eve sait qu'Hibiki, en perdant la femme qu'il aimait des années plus tôt, a aussi perdu son cœur.

C'est à la fois une chance et une malédiction.

.

« Eve ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu avais pris un jour libre pour Noël. »

Hibiki n'a pu s'empêcher de manifester son étonnement, mais déjà son regard erre derrière lui, cherchant malgré l'heure matinale le client prêt à s'offrir ses charmes.

Eve s'en rend immédiatement compte, et sa nervosité augmente d'un cran.

« Tu as été réservé, non ? » se contente-t-il de répondre, sachant d'avance, et pour cause la réponse.

─ Oui, pour la journée, » dit légèrement le blond. Puis avec un clin d'œil qui tort l'estomac du plus jeune des deux hommes, il ajoute malicieusement « Et pour la nuit. »

Hibiki est un des trois hôtes « complets » du club attaché à la guilde-mère. Les deux autres sont Ana une adorable rousse qui maîtrise la magie de transformation et Java une grande brune élégante qui ensorcelle, littéralement, avec sa danse et sa musique.

Sans pour autant être ouvertement critiqués, ils sont considérés comme des êtres à part parmi les hôtes de Blue Pegasus, et pour cause : les hôtes complets acceptent de coucher avec leurs clients. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que de la prostitution, même si elle se cache derrière l'illusion de l'amour et du sentiment.

Pourtant, ni Hibiki, ni Ana et Java, qui sont tous les trois des mages, et pas des plus médiocres, ne font ça par appât du gain. Maître Bob et Ichiya ne le permettraient pas.

Ce n'est pas pour rien que Pegasus est une des plus puissantes guildes de Fiore, sans doute la plus riche et définitivement la mieux informée. Le club d'hôtes d'Hamanasu **(1)** et ceux que Pegasus contrôlent à travers tout Fiore sont les piliers d'un gigantesque service de renseignements et les secrets que les mages, hôtes et hôtesses d'un moment, soutirent à leur client viennent s'ajouter au fabuleux réseau d'espionnage que Bob et Ichiya avec l'aide non négligeable d'Hibiki et de sa magie, manipulent et exploitent.

Et qu'y-a-t-il de mieux pour les confidences que la langueur d'après l'amour ?

Eve a beau savoir que pour Hibiki ces histoires éphémères, où l'argent est un prétexte qui dissimule la véritable raison, ne signifient rien, ça le dévore tout de même. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a lui aussi voulu devenir un hôte complet, mais Bob a refusé. Et c'est tant mieux, parce qu'Eve sent bien qu'il ne pourrait pas faire semblant à ce point-là.

« C'est moi, » dit-il, interrompant la recherche d'Hibiki qui continue de chercher parmi les clients de la matinée celui qui a fait la dépense considérable que ses services coûtent pour passer une journée et une nuit à ses côtés, surtout le jour de Noël.

« Pardon ? C'est toi quoi ? »

Eve prend une inspiration.

« Le client qui t'a réservé. C'est moi. J'ai un jour de congé et je veux le passer avec toi. »

Hibiki a cessé de fouiller le bar et jette un regard surpris à Eve.

« Tu veux passer la journée avec moi ? Il suffisait de le dire, pas la peine de perdre ton temps avec ces réservations ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu as un problème ? Tu sais bien que tu es comme un petit frère pour moi et que…

─ Non, l'interrompt Eve. Pas ton petit frère. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas ce Eve-là. Aujourd'hui je suis ton client. »

Hibiki esquisse un sourire, croyant visiblement à une plaisanterie pas très fine, mais le regard de Eve n'a rien d'amusé, bien au contraire. Il semble farouchement déterminé.

« Et bien, monsieur le client, voulez-vous me laisser vous me faire l'immense honneur de me laisser vous tenir compagnie pour Noël ? »

La journée est comme un rêve.

Hibiki est tendre et prévenant comme un soupirant fou d'amour, et Eve qui l'a si souvent vu agir comme ça ne peut s'empêcher pourtant de se sentir spécial.

Ils passent le reste de la matinée à se promener dans les rues de la ville, faisant du lèche-vitrine, un couple de plus parmi la multitude qui entre dans les magasins en masse pour ressortir le porte-monnaie allégé et les bras chargés de paquets multicolores.

Il a neigé la nuit, mais malgré le froid vif, le temps est beau et ensoleillée. La ville ressemble à une carte postale.

Ils déjeunent dans une petite auberge, à l'extérieur de la ville, puis se ils passent un après-midi fabuleux à la fête foraine. Hibiki semble s'amuser autant que lui, et il obtient d'ailleurs au stand de tir une gigantesque peluche de labrador qu'Eve accepte en rougissant, sachant déjà qu'il la chérira comme un précieux trésor.

Ils s'affrontent dans les auto-tamponneuses, hurlent de concert dans le grand huit, rient à s'en étourdir, un peu ridicules, tous les deux adultes, sur un manège.

Dans la maison hantée, presque malgré lui car Eve ne tient pas non plus à passer pour une chochotte mais il n'apprécie que très modérément ce genre de farces, il lui saisit la main devant un fantôme particulièrement saisissant, puis alors que dans la grande roue, ils dominent l'impressionnant panorama de la ville, Eve ose se pencher vers Hibiki pour l'embrasser timidement.

Celui-ci ne le repousse pas, et il y a sur ses lèvres le gout enivrant du sucre de la barbe à papa qu'ils ont partagé.

Ils achèvent l'après-midi par une promenade le long de la rivière, alors que le soleil se couche, éclaboussant l'horizon d'un magnifique incendie.

Le soir, ils dînent dans un restaurant à la mode, mais Eve, qui s'est gavé de friandises l'après-midi, et de plus particulièrement nerveux, est incapable de manger et se contente de picorer en buvant l'excellent champagne millésimé qu'il a commandé.

Hibiki est encore plus charmant et empressé que d'habitude, mais quand ils sortent et qu'il lui propose d'aller dans un bar voisin prendre un dernier verre avant de se séparer, Eve lui prend la manche, et les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures de marque, murmure un peu misérablement :

« Et pour la nuit. »

Le reste est confus. Hibiki l'embrasse encore, avec cette même douceur, cette même tendresse, et Eve ne sait pas si c'est le champagne ou le baiser qui lui fait tourner la tête.

Il a réservé un hôtel discret mais luxueux, cette petite journée lui coûte une bonne partie de ses économies, et Hibiki n'attend pas d'être dans la chambre pour l'embrasser, pour se presser contre lui et ses mains volent sur son corps, littéralement partout, l'embrasent à chaque effleurement. L'ascenseur puis le couloir, heureusement déserts, jouent les antichambres du désir.

La nuit est éternelle, et Eve, qui n'avait jamais touché un autre corps de garçon avant ce soir, découvre avec avidité celui dont il rêve depuis si longtemps, à la fois semblable et différent. Il étreint et à son tour est étreint, il meurt dans les affres du désir pour renaitre dans les feux du plaisir.

Il est environ quatre heures du matin quand Hibiki s'endort, dans ses bras, mais pour sa part, quoiqu'épuisé nerveusement et physiquement, il ne se sent pas l'envie de dormir.

Il l'aime, mon dieu, il l'aime tellement. Lui et son sourire, sa détermination et son intelligence. Eve se rend compte que cette journée et cette nuit, qu'il avait voulu marquer en lui-même comme le point final de cette absurde passion n'a fait que l'exacerber. Il se demande comment il pourra le voir à présent jouer les amoureux éperdus avec ces femmes et ces hommes ? Mais non, cette nuit a tout changé, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'Hibiki l'aurait caressé ainsi s'il n'avait été qu'un client ordinaire ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas la nuit de Noël et des miracles ?

L'aube le surprend dans ces méditations sur un fol espoir et alors qu'il regarde se nuancer des couleurs de l'aube la peau pâle de celui qu'il aime le jeune homme finit enfin par s'endormir.

Quand il se réveille, il est seul et l'argent qu'il avait laissé sur la table de nuit a disparu.

Comme tant d'autres avant (et tant d'autres après, et cette pensée l'achèverait s'il restait quelque chose à tuer en lui), il n'est finalement qu'un client qui s'est laissé prendre à l'illusion. Après cette nuit si douce, il ne peut pas y avoir de réveil plus brutal et cruel.

.

Cinq jours ont passé depuis la Nuit. Dans sa tête, Eve y pense avec une majuscule.

Quand il l'a revu, la veille, après trois jours terré chez lui à prétendre être malade, Hibiki lui a dit avec entrain de refaire appel à ses services quand il voulait et de prendre soin de lui, parce qu'il avait mauvaise mine.

C'est tout.

Rien n'a changé.

Il continue de rire et de flirter, de coucher aussi sans doute, et même si Eve ne peut pas le regarder en face sans avoir envie de pleurer, il le traite avec la même sollicitude affectueuse de grand frère.

Parfois Eve a envie de lui hurler qu'il ne s'est certainement pas comporté comme un grand frère quand il avait son sexe dans sa bouche, quand il l'avait dans son cul et qu'il gémissait de plaisir mais il sait que ce serait ridicule et que ce qui est pour lui un souvenir aussi brûlant qu'honteux n'est pour Hibiki qu'une anecdote de plus.

« Eve, tu parais distrait. Serais-tu amoureux ? »

Garden est une de ses clientes habituelles, et Eve fait immédiatement revenir ses pensées à la situation.

Il est à une des fêtes que la guilde organise tout au long du mois de décembre sous le prétexte de Noël et du Nouvel An et il doit se concentrer.

Non seulement Garden est une fidèle, une de ses plus anciennes _amies_, mais c'est aussi la femme d'un des secrétaires du gouverneur de la ville et il ne peut pas se permettre de laisser filer une telle mine d'information.

« Mais de qui, sinon de vous, madame ? soupire-t-il avec cette fausse innocence candide qui font son charme.

─ Oh, que tu es mignon, mais je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer et de m'appeler par mon prénom.

─ Hélas on ne s'adresse pas si cavalièrement à sa déesse. » Nouveau soupir d'amant transi.

Garden a un rire ravi, et Eve se demande si comme Hibiki, il a réussi a modeler sur son visage et dans son regard ce faux air d'adoration.

Sans doute ne le falsifie-t-il pas si bien, car contrairement à Hibiki, il a un cœur qui aime et qui répugne un peu à tant d'hypocrisie.

Et c'est sa chance et sa malédiction.

.

* * *

**(1)** Je rappelle qu'Hamanasu est un type de rosier japonais, et comme je trouvais qu'une ville avec un nom de rose collait particulièrement à Blue Pegasus…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que cet OS, moins joyeux, vous a quand même plu. Que pensez-vous de ce couple sinon ? Eve est mignon quand même. Courage Eve, tu trouveras l'amour un jour ! (J'aurai voulu introduire Jenny, mais l'histoire du coup devenait trop longue)_

_A demain !_


	11. Juvia & Grey - Lait de poule

_Merci à **Moirice**, **Frozen** **Ryuuko** et **rukiia **pour leur review ! J'espère que l'histoire du jour vous plaira !_

* * *

.

**Calendrier de l'Avent**

.

.

11. Lait de poule

.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est terrible, rien ne sera prêt à temps ! »

S'agitant à droite et à gauche, ses longs cheveux blancs pour une fois attachés en une natte un peu dépenaillée, Mirajane a quelque chose du papillon affolé se cognant aux vitres dans un vain effort pour sortir.

C'est du moins ce que pense avec nonchalance Grey, qui est entré dans les cuisines pour se faire un sandwich histoire de tenir jusqu'au grand dîner de Noël, tout en admirant sans déplaisir la silhouette fine et élancée qui s'agite comme une fragile feuille emportée dans le vent.

Fatale erreur.

Mirajane Strauss n'a rien d'un papillon affolé ou d'une fragile feuille. Elle n'est même pas la chose qui bouffe le papillon. Elle est la créature qui mange ce qui a mangé le papillon, et uniquement si la créature en question est en haut de la chaîne alimentaire dans l'écosystème local.

Son regard tombe sur Grey. Et elle sourit. Un sourire d'une douceur angélique qui ne présage rien de bon.

« Grey, viens-là. »

A priori, Grey n'a pas peur de Mira. Il obéit tout de même.

« Ecoute, je n'en peux plus, il y a un problème avec le traiteur pour les petits-fours, il faut que j'aille le voir. Toi tu restes ici, et tu commences à préparer le lait de poule pour ce soir.

─ Quoi ? Mais non, mais je… »

Mira l'attrape par les épaules et plonge ses yeux bleus dans les siens. « Tu prépares le lait de poule.

─ Mais je venais juste pour me faire un sandwich.

─ Tant pis, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas manger entre les repas. »

Malgré la logique spécieuse, le mage de glace se laisse conduire devant une des vastes tables d'acier. Son ainée lui met un énorme saladier à punch dans les mains et déclare : « Prend tout ce dont tu as besoin. Si tu ne trouves pas quelque chose, demande à Kinana. »

Un peu plus loin, la femme serpent surveille plusieurs dindes qui répandent une odeur délicieuse de viande, de graisse et d'épices. Elle se retourne en entendant son nom, mais muette comme à son habitude se contente d'un sourire.

« Mais, comment on fait le lait de poule ? » demande-t-il enfin, à une Mirajane qui s'enfuit déjà vers ce pauvre traiteur, que Grey plaindrait bien un peu s'il n'avait pas son propre problème.

« Je t'enverrai quelqu'un qui sait ! » s'exclame la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, qui reparait brièvement à ces mots.

Puis elle file, et derrière elle, la porte claque comme celle de l'enfer.

Préparer du lait de poule, allons donc !

Il jette un regard en dessous à Kinana qui vaque à ses occupations avec la plus parfaite indifférence pour sa petite personne. Et un instant, Grey, qui déteste qu'on l'ignore, en est presque vexé, puis il contient ce mouvement d'une rare immaturité pour demander : « Kinana, tu sais comment on prépare le lait de poule ?

─ Je ne savais pas que les poules avaient du lait, » dit-elle gentiment, de sa voix chantante et inhumaine.

Super. Ça c'est de l'aide.

Grey est à peu près sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas de traire une poule, vu qu'il est raisonnablement certain que les poules ne donnent pas véritablement du lait.

D'ailleurs, s'il se souvient bien, il y a du whisky qui entre dans la composition et si les poules donnaient du whisky, Cana en ferait un élevage intensif.

Peut-être qu'il faut en faire à boire à une poule, comme l'histoire du canard à l'orange à qui on doit donner des oranges à manger. Mouais, ça a l'air plutôt débile.

Bien digne de Fairy Tail, donc.

Tellement que même en sachant que ça ne peut pas être ça et que ça risque d'être particulièrement stupide, Grey, qui n'est mature que lorsqu'il se doit de montrer sa supériorité sur cet empaffé à poils roses, est sur le point d'aller chercher une poule et du whisky juste pour voir à quoi ressemble la volaille ivre.

Mais bon, Mira a dit qu'elle lui enverrait quelqu'un qui sait comment faire.

Il passe un doigt hésitant sur le gigantesque bol à punch. Cana, sans doute. Après tout, elle est l'experte en tout ce qui concerne l'alcool.

La porte s'ouvre et il lève la tête.

_Non_.

« Grey-sama ? »

C'est une saleté de blague ? _Juvia_ ?

« Tu sais faire du lait de poule ? » demande-t-il en guise de préambule, et plutôt sèchement, à la jeune femme qui vient d'entrer dans la cuisine et s'avance vers lui avec son habituel air de folie extatique.

« Juvia n'en sait rien, » répond-t-elle avec une candeur désarmante. Puis elle ajoute, devant l'air renfrogné de Grey : « Mais Mirajane m'a donné la recette. » Elle brandit un bout de papier.

Si elle s'attendait à une hausse d'humeur, c'est raté. Grey apprécie relativement Juvia, mais il apprécie nettement moins que la moitié de la guilde veuille absolument qu'il sorte avec. Elle l'aime, très bien. Mais ses sentiments à lui entrent aussi en ligne de compte, non ?

Mira aurait aussi bien pu lui donner la recette, plutôt que de lui imposer la présence de la jeune femme.

« Bon, donne moi cette recette, on va essayer de faire ça vite. »

Juvia se place à ses côtés avec un petit couinement de joie et exhibe la recette juste assez pour qu'il doive se pencher vers elle, et son décolleté, pour pouvoir la lire.

Il va protester quand il se rend compte qu'ils ont un sacré problème. Mira a bien inscrit la recette, mais pas les proportions.

« On a besoin de Cana. Je vais la chercher, déclare-t-il.

─ Cana est partie avec Mirajane, » le renseigne Juvia avec ce qui ressemble à un minuscule sourire de triomphe.

Saleté de femme démon. Il retient un soupir, et commence à lire la recette à haute voix.

« _Dans un bol, blanchir le sucre et les jaunes d'œufs… _»

.

Grey n'a jamais cru qu'il avait le moindre talent en cuisine. Ce qui est sûr c'est que Juvia est encore moins douée que lui.

« Non, je ne crois pas qu'il faille ajouter de l'eau de javel pour blanchir le sucre, Juvia. »

.

« Faire cuire c'était pas mal à mon avis, mais bon, ça c'est du caramel… »

.

« La neige, je crois que c'est pas une bonne idée non plus. Même si c'est blanc. »

.

« Putain, j'ai de la farine jusque dans le caleço… ÔTE TES PATTES DE LA, J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI POUR VÉRIFIER.

─ Juvia voulait seulement aider. »

.

Finalement, Kinana leur vient en aide en révélant que « blanchir » consiste à mélanger la préparation jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une couleur blanc cassé. Grey ne sait pas ce qui l'énerve le plus. Que Mira n'ait pas juste écrit « mélanger » ou que Kinana ait attendu qu'il soit sur le point de pleurer pour les aider.

« _Ajoutez un tiers de lait froid_, lit-il à continuation. Bah comme j'ai aucune idée des proportions… Verse Juvia.

─ Oh ! Ça devient blanc, Grey-sama !

─ Ne me parle plus jamais de blanc. »

.

« _Réserver._ »

« Non, je ne crois pas que ça ait à voir avec une réservation de restaurant. »

.

« _Faire chauffer le reste du lait avec les grains de vanille extraits des gousses. _»

« Mais t'en as fait de la charpie, de ta gousse de vanille.

─ Au moins, Juvia ne s'est pas tranchée le pouce, elle.

─ En même temps, toi, tu ne peux pas saigner. »

.

« Non quand le lait déborde, ça ne sert à rien de fermer la porte.

─ Mais Grey-sama a dit que le lait se barrait.

─ Ça voulait dire qu'il débordait.

─ Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir dit qu'il débordait ? »

Grey se dit qu'il préfère Juvia en femme soumise qu'en femme avec du répondant.

.

« _Lorsque le lait est bien chaud, réduire le feu et verser progressivement le mélange sucre/jaunes d'œuf dans la casserole, en mélangeant doucement_. »

« Juvia est désolée, mais au moins, le lait était bien chaud.

─ D'accord, mais le saladier était bien lourd. Surtout sur mon pied.

.

«_ Ajouter le whisky. _»

« Non je crois que tu en mets trop là… Oh et puis merde, mets la bouteille, ça nous remontera. »

.

La première version est désastreuse, trop épaisse et beaucoup trop alcoolisé.

La seconde, dont la préparation est un peu moins chaotique, est dans la même veine, sauf que l'odeur écœurante du lait chaud et de la vanille commence à retourner l'estomac de Grey.

La troisième version est presque parfaite, mais ils ont oublié de noter les proportions.

Quant à la quatrième… Non. Il n'y a pas de quatrième version. Directement la cinquième.

.

Une heure et encore trois autres essais plus tard, Grey mange enfin son sandwich tandis que Juvia finit de préparer un gigantesque chaudron (il n'y a pas d'autre mot) de lait de poule, qui à priori, devrait être aussi près que possible du bon résultat.

« Ça aurait été quand même plus simple de donner du whisky à un poule et de la traire… » soupire-t-il en regardant l'état de la cuisine.

La casserole pleine de caramel est à peu près irrécupérable, il y a du lait cuit sur la plaque des brûleurs, de la farine un peu partout (sachant qu'il n'y en a pas dans la recette. Il n'y a pas à dire, ils sont forts), des briques de lait vides, du sucre jusque sur les étagères, des bouts de gousses de vanille éventrées et quelques cadavres de bouteilles de whisky.

« Alors, c'est comment ? » demande Juvia en tendant une tasse à Grey qui après ça se promet de ne plus boire de lait de poule, de lait tout court, de toute sa vie.

« C'était bien les bonnes proportions, il est délicieux.

─ Juvia et Grey-sama forment une sacrée équipe.

─ Pour une fois… »

Le sourire de Juvia se teinte d'une pointe d'amertume, et Grey, qui estime qu'après une telle bataille, des liens se sont noués, tente maladroitement de la consoler pour cette petite dureté.

« Je n'aurai pas pu y arriver sans toi, tu sais.

─ Vraiment ?

─ Vraiment. »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaire d'une rougeur que Grey trouve presque charmante.

Et il ne sait pas si c'est le whisky, ou le lait de poule, ou même le sandwich mais soudain elle lui semble attirante comme jamais et il en vient à trouver sa folie obsessionnelle presque attendrissante.

Il se penche vers elle et…

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU DANS CETTE CUISINE !

─ Juvia, dit-il, mortellement sérieux et en lui saisissant la main, cours pour ta vie. »

.

Juvia et Grey furent introuvables les deux heures suivantes, ce qui se comprenait vu que Mira les cherchait. Et pas pour les féliciter pour le lait de poule, qui au demeurant fut déclaré excellent.

Personne ne sut exactement ce qui se passa durant ses deux heures mais il fallut à Grey presque un mois pour cesser de rougir quand son regard croisait celui de la jeune femme.

Dont le lait de poule devint dorénavant la boisson favorite.

.

* * *

_J'ai vaincu ! Et si vous vous demandez quel goût le lait de poule a, on dit communément que ça ressemble à de la crème anglaise tiède. On peut remplacer le whisky par du rhum ou du brandy, mais il existe aussi des versions sans alcool !_

_Sur ce, à demain..._


	12. Lisana & Rogue - Pull-over

_Merci à **yami** (sérieusement, c'est délicieux le lait de poule, malgré le nom), **Moirice**, **Mustsuki **et**BBMCR **pour leur review ! J'espère que l'histoire du jour vous plaira !_

_Cette histoire est spécialement dédiée à **yami** !_

* * *

.

**Calendrier de l'Avent**

.

.

12. Pull-over

.

« Alors ? »

Lisana, penchée sur lui, l'enveloppe dans son parfum, quelque chose de frais et de floral. Quelque chose qui lui va bien, rêve-t-il un instant.

« Tu ne dis rien, insiste-t-elle, inquiète.

─ C'est…

─ C'est affreux ! le coupe Sting depuis l'autre côté de la table.

─ On t'a pas sonné, Barbie Boy.

─ Bah c'est bien dommage, j'aurai pu te donner au moins un conseil sur le style : jette cette horreur à la poubelle…

─ Entendre ça de la part d'un type qui porte un boa à plume ! »

Rogue n'écoute pas.

De toutes manières, il n'y a rien de nouveau sous le soleil, ou plutôt sous la lampe du salon de l'appartement qu'il partage avec Sting. Son colocataire et sa petite amie n'ont jamais pu se supporter, et à partir du moment où ils sont dans la même pièce, les piques et les insultes volent.

Il a pris la prudente habitude de ne pas s'en mêler.

D'ailleurs, la seule chose qui compte pour l'instant, c'est l'objet qu'il tient dans les mains : un pull, avec un motif de flocons blancs sur un intense fond vert sapin.

« Je l'ai tricoté moi-même, explique Lisana, interrompant un instant son échange d'insultes avec Sting.

- Ça se voit, » intervient celui-ci perfidement.

Effectivement, ça se voit.

Et ce n'est pas très flatteur, parce que certains points sont grossiers et irréguliers.

« Il a l'air d'être à ma taille, dit-il.

- Bien sûr ! Tu te souviens que j'ai pris ton pull noir la dernière fois ? C'est pour cela que je voulais l'emporter… »

Rogue se souvient. Il avait été légèrement inquiet devant l'insistance de la jeune femme pour l'emporter. Jamais Yukino, la seule autre femme avec qui il avait eu une relation au moins vaguement romantique ne lui avait pris de vêtements et il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire cet empressement de Lisana.

Peut-être attendait-elle qu'il lui demande lui aussi un vêtement en souvenir ?

Rétrospectivement, il se sent soulagé. A l'époque, il n'avait pas osé demander et il avait cru commettre un impair dans l'art compliqué et mystérieux des relations de couple.

« C'est la première fois que je tricotais. »

Il hoche la tête. Il sent bien qu'il faudrait dire que ça n'en a pas l'air, mais il n'a jamais menti à la jeune femme et il n'a pas l'intention de commencer aujourd'hui.

« Alors, reprend Lisana, tu en penses quoi ? Vraiment, je veux dire, je ne me vexerai pas ! »

Rogue est à peu près sûr que dire qu'il pense qu'il le trouve laid la vexerait au contraire. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas ça qu'il voit dans ce pull de grosse laine rêche.

Il pense que cette belle jeune femme, qui incompréhensiblement l'a choisi, s'accroche obstinément à leur relation et vient le voir une fois toutes les deux semaines, depuis Magnolia, cinq heures de train.

Il pense qu'elle pourrait avoir quelqu'un de mieux que lui, quelqu'un de joyeux et de communicatif, contrairement à lui qui est incapable d'aligner deux phrases.

Il pense qu'il a toujours peur de la perdre face à un autre homme qui saurait la faire sourire aussi souvent qu'elle le mérite.

Il pense qu'elle l'a fait pour lui, et pour personne d'autre, pas même pour son cher ami d'enfance Natsu dont elle parle tant, ce pull, et que ça a dû lui prendre beaucoup d'heures.

Il pense qu'elle l'a planifié depuis longtemps, ça fait au moins trois mois le coup du pull noir, parce qu'elle savait que trois mois plus tard, elle l'aimerait toujours, miracle qui l'étonne et l'émerveille.

Tranquillement, il ôte le pull gris qu'il porte et enfile celui bien plus éclatant qu'il vient de recevoir.

« Je pense que je n'ai jamais reçu un plus beau cadeau de toute ma vie. »

Et son visage habituellement sombre s'éclaire d'un de ses rares sourires.

.

* * *

_Parce que pour faire un pull, faut aimer la personne à qui on le destine. Vraiment._

_A demain !_


	13. Erza & Mira - Attente

_Merci à **Melody05**, **Baella**, **Lauraine**, **Crowny**, **yami** (de rien, c'est aussi un plaisir, surtout si c'est pour une serial revieweuse comme toi ;)), **Moirice**, **Moulinette** (merci !) et **rukiia **pour leur review ! J'espère que l'histoire du jour vous plaira !_

* * *

.

**Calendrier de l'Avent**

.

.

13. Attente

.

A chaque fois qu'elle le peut, Erza attend Mirajane après son service.

La jolie barmaid est toujours la dernière à quitter les locaux de la guilde pour rejoindre Fairy Hill. L'arrivée de Kinana a certes permis d'alléger certaines de ses tâches mais la femme-serpent, infatigable de jour, devient somnolente dès que la nuit tombe, particulièrement en hiver. Mira n'a pas le cœur à la faire veiller, et neuf heures n'ont pas sonné, qu'elle finit généralement par l'envoyer se coucher. Les autres serveuses terminent leur service vers onze heures, minuit au plus tard. Ensuite, elle reste seule à bord, pour gérer tant le bar que la cuisine, et, finalement, la fermeture. Si la soirée est chargée, à l'inverse de ce soir, Lisana et Elfman ont l'habitude de l'aider. Mais ce soir, alors que l'horloge n'est pas loin d'indiquer deux heures, il ne reste qu'elles et Cana et Gildarts, tous les deux endormis en tentant de déterminer une fois de plus lequel des deux tient le mieux l'alcool.

« Tu as besoin d'aide, Mira ? »

Erza a vu sans impatience l'ambiance lentement devenir plus calme au fur et à mesure que les autres membres de la guilde rentraient chez eux.

Mirajane est actuellement en train de nettoyer les tables, et la rousse sait bien ce que cela signifie.

« Si tu voulais bien réveiller la famille alcoolique… »

Erza hoche la tête et s'approche de Cana et Gildarts qui ronflent doucement, dans les béatitudes d'un sommeil éthylique. Visiblement, c'est un match nul.

Wakaba et Macau, qui les ont chaudement encouragés pourraient peut-être déterminer le vainqueur, mais ils viennent juste de partir, bras dessus-dessous, vieux camarades d'ivrognerie, capables, par habitude, de retrouver le chemin de la maison même complètement saouls ; ce n'est pas le cas du terrible mage de rang S et sa fille qui ont visiblement outrepassé leurs limites.

« Cana… dit-elle doucement, en secouant l'épaule de la brune. Cana…

─ Hum, 'core cinq minutes.

─ Cana, tu serais mieux dans ton lit.

─ Chui très bien comme je suis.

─ Allons, réveille-toi… »

Encore quelques minutes d'exhortations, et devant cette insistance dérangeante, la brune finit par se redresser.

« Ouh ça tourne. L'est quelle heure ?

─ L'heure d'aller se coucher, » répond patiemment Erza qui sait que dans cet état, il ne sert à rien de brusquer l'autre magicienne.

« Regarde-moi ce vieux, » dit cette dernière d'une voix un peu pâteuse, entrecoupée de longs bâillements. « Il ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool, cet idiot. »

Erza qui les a vus ingurgiter à eux d'eux plus d'alcool que tous les autres mages réunis n'est pas du même avis, mais elle n'est pas d'humeur à argumenter.

« Tu peux le ramener chez lui ?

─ Ouais, faut voir. P'paaaaaa ! »

Gildarts marmonne quelque chose sans se réveiller. « Hey, le vieux ! crie Cana plus énergiquement, en tapant sur la table.

─ Hein ? Oh ma petite merveille, chut, papa est fatigué.

─ Tu m'étonnes, vieil ivrogne. Allez, bouge, que j't'raccompagne. Dans ton état, j'ai pas confiance. »

Cana est beaucoup plus expéditive qu'Erza et moins de deux minutes plus tard, Gildarts s'est levé et soutenu par sa fille qu'il soutient lui-même, ils sortent d'un pas oscillant de la guilde.

Les chiens ne font pas des chats, décidément.

Erza prend les deux verres et la bouteille abandonnée, et vide, et les apportent jusqu'au comptoir.

Mira qui a finit de nettoyer les tables et balaie énergiquement la remercie d'un sourire. Machinalement, Erza prend le seau et le balai-serpillère et commence à laver le sol derrière elle.

« Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais, lui signale Mirajane.

─ Ça ne me dérange pas.

─ C'est gentil. Je te laisse finir, alors ? »

Erza hoche la tête, et se met à siffloter un air de chanson de Noël tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs emportent la vaisselle dans la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Erza est devenue experte, à force, le sol est entièrement lavé.

Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que Mirajane ait fini. Erza éteint les lumières de la salle commune et s'assoit tranquillement à un des bars du comptoir.

Depuis la cuisine, on entend des bruits lointains de vaisselle, mais la grande salle est silencieuse au point qu'Erza entend le léger bruit des guirlandes lumineuses et clignotantes du sapin qui projettent contre les murs leurs ombres colorées.

En dehors d'une veilleuse derrière le comptoir qui diffuse une lumière sourde, il n'y a plus d'autres sources de lumières que ces lampions multicolores.

Ça donne à Erza une drôle de sensation, de paix et de sérénité. De maison.

Dans la cuisine, le robinet a cessé de couler et elle entend des portes de placards qui claquent.

« Je dois encore préparer la viande marinée pour demain, lui crie Mira. Je risque d'en avoir pour une bonne demi-heure. Pars si tu veux.

─ C'est bon, je préfère t'attendre.

─ Je me dépêche, alors ! »

Erza patiente quelques minutes puis se lève et s'approche lentement du gigantesque sapin décoré à outrance, installé sur l'estrade comme une espèce de dieu sur son autel. Dans quelques jours, c'est Noël et comme toujours à cette période, la guilde semble baigner dans l'euphorie.

Elle observe avec un amusement de gamine les cadeaux qui déjà s'amoncellent sous les branches chargées de boules, de guirlandes et de petites figurines. Certains portent des étiquettes à son nom. Cela l'émerveille, comme toujours. Des gens l'aiment et ont pensé à elle. Avec paresse, elle lit quelques cartes, s'amusant des petits mots. Sur l'une, Juvia y déclare une énième fois son amour éternel pour Grey-sama tandis que sur une autre Elfman affirme à Evergreen qu'il espère que son cadeau lui plaira comme à un homme. Elle n'est pas exactement sûre de ce que cela veut dire, mais ça la fait rire tout de même.

Elle trouve également un grand paquet entouré d'un papier bleu et doré qui lui est destiné, de la part de « la plus forte équipe de Fairy Tail » suivi de trois signatures et d'un vague dessin de chat ; elle secoue doucement la boîte, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. Elle n'est pas pressée de l'ouvrir pourtant. Oh certes, le cadeau lui fera plaisir, elle le sait d'avance, car rien que l'intention remplit son cœur de tendresse, mais l'attente a quelque chose d'une une cruauté douce et enivrante, presque voluptueuse.

Elle manipule encore quelques paquets, et détermine avec une satisfaction parfaitement puérile que neuf sont pour elle.

« Tu triches, Erza… dit doucement Mirajane derrière elle.

─ Je regarde, c'est tout, se défend-t-elle mollement. En t'attendant.

─ J'ai fini. »

Erza se relève et alors qu'elle va chercher leurs deux manteaux, Fairy Hill n'est pas loin mais il fait froid en cette saison, Mirajane éteint la veilleuse du bar et les guirlandes.

« J'aime quand tu m'attends, » déclare soudain Mira alors qu'elles sont sur le point de quitter les locaux de la guilde.

Erza hoche la tête et dit à son tour : « J'aime t'attendre. »

Elle a glissé sa main dans celle de son ancienne et terrible rivale.

« Je t'aime tout court, » rit doucement Mira à son oreille et Erza n'attend pas une autre minute pour lui voler un baiser.

.

* * *

_Je sais que le yuri n'est pas très populaire mais allez, avouez qu'elles sont choupinettes..._

_A demain !_


	14. Ul & Brain - Souhait

_Merci à **Lauraine**, **gloups**, **yami** (c'est presque la partie la plus intéressante... presque :p), **Moirice** et **rukiia** ! J'espère que l'histoire du jour vous plaira !**  
**_

_Hum. Je viens juste de lire un conte de Noël particulièrement triste, dans la veine de la petite marchande d'allumettes, mais en pire. De toutes manières, une histoire légère avec ce couple, c'était difficile. Donc je préviens, sortez vos mouchoirs – ou plutôt vos tomates pourries, et visez Brain._

_Pour **Moirice**, un Ul/Brain donc !_

* * *

.

**Calendrier de l'Avent**

.

.

14. Souhait

.

« Je vous en prie, rendez-moi ma fille. »

Ul est suppliante et humble face à ces scientifiques qu'elle pourrait écraser d'un claquement de doigt.

« C'est Noël… Je voudrais… pouvoir la voir. Au moins. La voir. Juste l'embrasser. S'il vous plait… »

Et elle pleure sans retenue, car sa fille chérie porte bien son nom, et Ul verse pour elle les larmes qu'elle n'aurait jamais versées pour quiconque.

Les hommes et les femmes face à elle, tous habillés des blouses blanches et uniformes la regardent sans compassion et sans pitié, le cœur sec ici pour protéger ce qui leur reste d'humanité une fois qu'ils sont dehors. La plupart sont des pères et des mères de familles, et c'est parfois dur à concilier avec un travail qui consiste ni plus ni moins qu'à soumettre des enfants à d'innombrables tortures en attendant que leur corps ou leur esprit cèdent.

D'un geste impérieux, Brain qui s'est déplacé en personne vu l'importance de la petite Ultear comme sujet d'expérience, renvoie cette masse indifférente qui dessert ses projets. Ul n'est pas aussi puissante que sa fille le sera un jour si elle parvient à l'âge adulte mais elle pourrait tout de même dévaster le complexe si à force d'indifférence, ses subordonnés arrivaient à éveiller la colère au milieu de son chagrin.

Un instant plus tard, les voilà tous les deux dans ce salon impersonnel destiné aux rares visiteurs. C'est l'heure d'une comédie cent fois rejouée. Brain s'approche de la jeune femme, avec un air de fausse amitié sur le visage.

« Madame, » commence-t-il de cette voix si profonde et chaleureuse qu'il peut prendre quand il le veut, « Ultear est en traitement intensif. L'interrompre ne serait-ce qu'une minute est dangereux. »

Il est compatissant. Il a le regard clair. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de respectable en qui on peut avoir confiance.

« Mais… » tente Ul, qui tombe dans le piège d'autant plus facilement que tous les autres ici l'ont traitée avec une indifférence grossière.

« Vous nous l'avez confiée pour que nous prenons bien soin d'elle. Mais il faut nous laisser faire notre travail.

─ Elle est si petite… Et c'est Noël. »

Ul se raccroche à ce mot comme si cela signifiait miracle. Comme si devant cela, toutes les difficultés devaient s'aplanir.

Comme si l'univers pouvait avoir quelque chose à faire de Noël.

Pour un homme comme Brain, c'est profondément déplaisant de voir une magicienne si justement renommée réduite à compter sur de telles fadaises issues de vieilles légendes. Devenir mère, songe-t-il avec mépris, ne lui a pas réussi.

Néanmoins, face à cette douceur suppliante, il comprend qu'elle ne cèdera pas. Qu'accrochée à son espoir elle s'y obstinera d'autant plus qu'elle pense que « Noël » lui confère un droit quelconque.

Il soupire. Allons, l'acte suivant.

« Ça ne lui ferait aucun bien de vous voir. C'est une petite fille très volontaire. Elle réclamerait sans cesse votre présence…

─ Alors je viendrais vivre ici ! Je pourrais rendre service dans les laboratoires. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être auprès d'elle ! »

Brain a un sourire de chat. Il l'attendait là.

« L'instabilité de ses émotions va de pair avec l'instabilité de sa magie. Plus les émotions qu'elles éprouvent sont fortes, plus sa santé se détériore. »

C'est sa carte maîtresse.

Quelle mère oserait insister si sa simple présence risque de blesser son enfant ? Une bonne mère cèdera. Une mauvaise aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Effectivement, vaincue, Ul a comme un petit gémissement étouffé et elle baisse la tête, silencieuse.

Avec un détachement cruel et amusé, qui n'est pas exempt d'un certain intérêt scientifique, Brain pense qu'il est tellement facile de manipuler les femmes si elles sont mères.

« Que diriez-vous, propose-t-il, afin de l'achever tout à fait avec ce dernier coup de grâce qui ressemble à une faveur et qui n'est qu'une triste aumône, de voir sa chambre ? »

Ul est arrivée en espérant bien plus et peut-être si elle ne croyait pas si fermement la vie de sa fille en jeu ne se contenterait-elle pas de si peu, mais dans le malheur qui l'accable la possibilité de pouvoir se tenir un instant dans _sa_ chambre, de voir les objets qu'elle touche, le lit où elle dort, de respirer le même air qu'elle lui apparait comme une faveur inouïe.

Alors elle sèche tout à fait ses larmes, et suivant Brain, qui s'est d'avance assuré qu'Ultear était bien dans les laboratoires, elle parcourt les couloirs du Bureau de Développement Magique jusqu'à arriver à une porte blanche renforcée physiquement et magiquement. Si Ul savait que les sorts gravés dans le panneau de métal s'activent à chaque fois qu'Ultear s'en approche sans autorisation, lui envoyant une décharge électrique, Brain mourrait à l'instant.

Mais pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, la jeune femme l'ignore.

Elle passe la porte sans se douter que c'est une porte de larmes.

La pièce est grande, peinte en blanc, avec une fenêtre qui donne sur l'extérieur et une moquette douce aux pieds nus. Elle est remplie de jouets et de peluches. Une jolie et confortable chambre d'enfant.

Ça ne ressemble pas au cachot d'agonie que c'est en réalité, où une petite fille lutte chaque soir contre ses démons, appelant du fond de son lit sa mère qui ne vient pas, cette même mère qui s'assoit sur ce même lit et caresse l'oreiller avec tendresse, comme pour le remercier d'être témoin des rêves de sa fille.

« Je vous remercie, docteur, de ce que vous faites pour elle. »

Brain hoche la tête.

« Ce n'est que mon devoir.

─ Non, vous y mettez du cœur. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, vous vous avez l'air de savoir…

─ J'avais un fils, » dit-il pudiquement, s'étant depuis longtemps inventé un rejeton au destin tragique. Il s'en est déjà servi quelque fois et il a même une photo, encadrée de noir dans son bureau, qu'il expose soigneusement aux regards des visiteurs de ce genre.

Ul hoche la tête.

Comment ne comprendrait-elle pas ? De longues minutes passent, et elle a fermé les yeux, tentant d'imaginer son enfant. Elle l'imagine courant, riant, sautant dans cette petite chambre. Oh, songe-t-elle, si seulement les murs pouvaient parler et lui raconter…

A nouveau, elle sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Brain qui ne tient pas à s'éterniser lui déclare qu'il doit partir. Puis saisit d'une brusque impulsion, intéressé par cette femme à la fois si forte et si faible, il lui propose de se retrouver plus tard pour « parler d'Ultear ». Elle le remercie presque avec servilité.

.

Ul dort encore.

Brain se rhabille, plutôt agacé finalement d'avoir cédé à son corps, même pour un court instant. Certes, c'est une femme forte et séduisante, d'autant plus agréable à dominer, mais c'est aussi une enquiquineuse.

Il n'a aucune intention de prolonger cette relation d'un soir, où l'abus de boisson a servi de prétexte à ses désirs, et sent au contraire qu'il est à présent plus que temps d'écourter.

Quelques jours plus tard, il annonce avec une voix navrée, rauque d'un faux chagrin, qu'Ultear est morte.

L'ascendant qu'il a pris sur cette jeune mère désespérée, l'affection qu'elle croit qu'il lui porte l'amène à ne pas douter un seul instant de ses paroles.

Avec une tendresse feinte, il la console et lui conseille de rentrer chez elle sans chercher à ouvrir le cercueil, évoquant avec pudeur un corps détruit mais une âme immortelle et pure qui rejoint les cieux.

Certes, ils ont de toutes manières maquillé un cadavre non réclamé d'une précédente expérience ratée mais il préfère ne pas s'exposer au risque que l'acuité maternelle reconnaisse la falsification.

En souvenir d'une certaine nuit, et histoire de se débarrasser plus vite de la mère pour mieux se consacrer à la fille, il a eu à cœur de faciliter les formalités administratives.

Ul est trop brisée pour être capable d'apprécier cette délicatesse, et sans même le saluer, elle se précipite hors de la pièce.

Il la revoit le lendemain, pâle, les traits tirés et les yeux rouges, et ils se serrent la main.

Du haut de la tour, tranquille dans sa conscience pure d'agir au noble nom de la Science, Brain regarde le convoi qui s'éloigne, pour regagner les terres du Nord. Ul était venu ici chercher ramener son enfant pour Noël. D'une certaine et terrible manière, il a exaucé son souhait.

.

* * *

_Pauvre Ul quand même. _

_A demain ! _


	15. Lucy & Natsu - Crèche

_Merci à **rukiia**, **Gopil**, **Moirice** et **Crowny** ! J'espère que l'histoire du jour vous plaira !**  
**_

_Le couple du jour est beaucoup plus classique puisque c'est un : Natsu/Lucy._

* * *

.

**Calendrier de l'Avent**

.

.

15. Crèche

.

« Et donc, Dieu, qui visiblement était fauché, à fait naître son rejeton dans une étable, entre le bœuf et l'âne. Pis pris tout de même d'un vague remord, il a envoyé une magnifique étoile qui a guidé jusqu'à l'étable les bergers de la contrée et trois grands rois qui apportaient des merveilleux cadeaux. Le premier roi s'appelait Melchior…»

La bouche grande ouverte, les trois mômes écoutent l'histoire avec émerveillement. Natsu la leur a déjà raconté dix fois dans la dernière heure, mais chaque fois, il change un élément, rend les rois plus majestueux et les bergers plus joyeux, le bœuf plus doux et l'âne plus amusant, la mère du petit dieu plus blonde et plus belle.

C'est une vieille légende, dont l'origine se perd dans la nuit des temps et qui serait à l'origine de la célébration de Noël. Et c'est vrai, se dit Natsu au fur et à mesure qu'il la raconte encore, que c'est une jolie histoire. Après ça se gâte, et il lui semble que ça finit même mal, mais il ne connait que le début, donc ce n'est pas très grave.

« Et ça c'est vraiment passé, cette histoire ? demande Magda, la fille d'Erza, l'aînée et donc la moins crédule du lot.

─ Parole, » déclare solennellement Natsu qui pense que les jolies illusions de trois gamins valent mieux que tous les serments du monde.

« Et c'est ça qu'on attend, alors ? » reprend la petite fille en plongeant son regard inquisiteur dans les yeux de son oncle d'adoption.

« Quoi, ma puce ?

─ Bah l'étoile… L'étoile qui annonce l'arrivée du petit dieu. »

Natsu rit, amusé de la coïncidence.

« Peut-être bien. Mais ça pourra aussi être une petite déesse, on sait pas.

─ Pourquoi on sait pas ? » demande à son tour Hielo, un petit garçon calme et réfléchi, remarquablement intelligent pour son jeune âge comme…bah il ne sait pas qui exactement parce qu'il a une hérédité chargée, avec Grey pour père.

« Parce que la mère du petit dieu voulait que ce soit une surprise et crois-moi, il valait mieux ne pas la contredire… »

Hielo semble méditer la réponse, qui ne veut rien dire pour lui, mais il a quatre ans, songe Natsu et il n'est pas encore au courant que les femmes sont terrifiantes.

« Hey Salamander ! On est là ! »

Natsu et les trois gosses relèvent la tête, d'un même mouvement.

Gajeel et Lily, précédant de peu Erza, Grey, Mira et Wendy arrivent au galop dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Argo a un piaulement ravi en voyant son père et l'Exceed et se précipite vers eux. Immédiatement, le Dragon Slayer qui est sans doute le père le plus gâteau de l'univers (détail qui fait hurler de rire Natsu chaque fois qu'il y pense) prend son fils dans ses bras et le couvre de câlins et de caresses qui ravissent l'enfant et traumatiseraient tous les spectateurs s'ils n'avaient pas déjà pris l'habitude de ce genre de scène.

Erza et Grey récupèrent leur rejeton respectif, tandis que Mira a déjà alpagué un docteur. Wendy demande immédiatement des nouvelles.

« Elle va bien, les rassure Natsu. Ils sont en train en train de lui faire passer des preuves.

─ Je suis vraiment désolée, dit Erza. Le jour où vous vous proposez de garder les enfants, et il fallait que ça arrive… »

Natsu, que seule la présence des trois petits êtres à sa charge à empêcher de sombrer dans une crise de panique, secoue la tête.

« Non, c'est bon. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe, c'était amusant. Tiens, où est Happy ?

─ Après nous avoir avertis, Charles et lui sont partis chercher Polyussica, au cas où, explique Wendy avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

─ Hearfili… » lance à ce moment un docteur en entrant dans la salle d'attente, et qui se voyant aussitôt entourés par six mages inquiets, a un vague mouvement de recul.

« Euh… commence-t-il, cela ne concerne que la famille de Lucy Heartfilia…

─ C'est bon, dit Natsu. C'est nous.

─ Ah. » Le jeune homme en blouse lance un regard vaguement étonné sur la petite troupe qui, à part la bizarrerie de leur tenue, ne semblent avoir aucun point commun, et dit : « Elle va bien, et le bébé aussi. Mais par sécurité, nous allons pratiquer une césarienne.

─ Trente sept semaines, il n'y a aucun risque, chuchote à Natsu Wendy, qui a seulement dix-sept ans est devenue, sous les ordres de Poly, un docteur émérite.

─ Nous pensons que la chute a peut-être endommagée le placenta. Et comme le dit mademoiselle, le bébé sera parfaitement viable.

─ Je peux la voir ? demande Natsu.

─ Elle est déjà partie au bloc.

─ Oh.

─ Tout ira bien, le rassure le médecin.

─ Ah. »

Natsu a l'air sonné et se laisse conduire presque passivement jusqu'à un des sièges de plastique par Erza.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? propose doucement la rousse.

─ Non.

─ Moi maman, j'ai faim, » déclare Magda, et sa mère hoche la tête. « D'accord. » Puis s'adressant à la cantonade, elle demande : « Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? »

Les enfants réclament tous les trois à manger, et finalement Gajeel et Mira décident de les amener à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, laissant avec Natsu les membres habituels de son équipe. Au fil des ans, même si Erza continue de les terrifier et que Natsu et Grey ne cessent de se disputer comme chien et chat, ce sont devenu ses êtres les plus proches la vie et leurs familles respectives les ont parfois séparés mais dans la grande famille que forme Fairy Tail, ils sont des frères et des sœurs de sang.

« J'ai peur, » dit soudain Natsu, et il n'y a qu'à eux qu'il avouerait ça.

« Tout va bien se passer, affirme Erza avec un ton de voix un peu bizarre, qui suggère que si ça ne va pas bien se passer, l'univers a drôlement intérêt à se planquer.

─ Ça me tue de le dire, mais tu as géré ça comme un chef. Tu as amené ta petite-amie aux urgences tout en te chargeant de trois enfants.

─ Franchement, si Magda n'avait pas pris la tête des opérations, je crois bien que j'aurai oublié Argo au pied de sa balançoire. »

Erza se met à rire, fière de sa fille, et Grey secoue la tête : « Ne raconte jamais ça à Gajeel. Il te tuerait. »

Il y a un silence puis : « Je vais être père, dit soudain Natsu. Maintenant. Ce soir.

─ Avec presque d'un mois d'avance confirme Wendy. Un enfant impatient, je dirais.

─ Pourvu que ce soit la seule chose qu'il tienne de toi.

─ Connard.

─ Crevure.

─ Tu veux te battre, slip-man ?

─ Eh ! » Erza a pris Natsu par le col et Grey, déjà à moitié à poil, par le caleçon. « Vous voulez mourir ? »

Grey et Erza font un peu semblants, bien sûr. Ils essaient de distraire Natsu de sa préoccupation, et le Dragon Slayer joue aussi le jeu pour les rassurer, et se rassurer lui-même.

.

Deux heures plus tard, les enfants se sont endormis et dans la salle d'attente, les adultes discutent à voix basse pour ne pas les réveiller.

« Gajeel, toi et Argo devriez rentrer, dit Mira. Grey, Erza, ça vaut aussi pour vous.

─ Juvia est en mission. Et je préfère être ici pour l'instant, dit Grey en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

─ Moi je veux rester dit Magda qui s'est réveillée. Une étoile va arriver.

─ Comment ça, ma chérie ?

─ Natsu a dit que Dieu allait envoyer une étoile pour guider les rois et les bergers.

─ Natsu, mais qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à ma fille ?

─ La vieille légende de la Crèche. C'est bien l'époque.

─ Et la circonstance, souligne Wendy avec un sourire.

─ Monsieur, » l'interpelle à ce moment une petite infirmière, aux traits fatigués.

Le jeune homme se lève avec empressement, ses amis avec lui, mais la femme secoue la tête : « Un seul visiteur. »

Natsu la suit l'infirmière dans les couloirs, jusqu'à une chambre blanche et impersonnelle. Son cœur bat violemment en apercevant Lucy, apparemment assoupie et près d'elle un petit berceau.

« Elle va bien, la rassure le docteur. Elles vont bien en fait. L'opération s'est très bien passée.

─ C'est une fille ?

─ Une magnifique petite fille de presque deux kilos et demi. »

Natsu n'a aucun intérêt de savoir combien pèse sa… sa fille.

Elle et Lucy vont bien, C'est tout ce qui compte. Il hoche la tête machinalement vers le médecin, puis s'approche avec révérence, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté jusqu'alors.

Lucy ouvre les yeux et lui dédie un sourire un peu béat. Les effets de l'anesthésie ne sont pas encore tout à fait passés.

« C'est une fille, » dit-elle tout bas en désignant du regard le berceau.

─ Je sais, » chuchote Natsu en regardant le minuscule bébé endormi, très rouge et le crâne surmonté de quelques rares cheveux clairs.

Il aimerait la prendre dans ses bras, mais il a peur de lui faire mal. Alors il se contente de frôler ses minuscules mains d'un doigt.

« Elle est magnifique.

─ Je crois qu'elle aura des cheveux roses, comme toi. »

Il se met à rire, sans aucune raison, de bonheur et de soulagement. Il s'est assis sur l'inconfortable chaise de plastique, entre le lit de Lucy et le berceau de leur fille et il n'y a aucun lieu au monde où il préfèrerait être.

« Et comment elle s'appelle ?

─ C'est une chose qu'on doit décider ensembles, je dirais.

Elle papillonne des yeux, et Natsu se rend compte qu'elle doit être fatiguée. Il lui saisit doucement la main, sa main fine et pâle par rapport à la sienne et la regarde s'endormir.

.

Une semaine plus tard, la veille de Noël, Lucy est de retour à la maison, suivi de Natsu qui tient leur fille, Lisa, avec la peur visible de la faire tomber.

« La maison… Enfin. »

Natsu a un sourire. Une surprise attend Lucy.

Effectivement quand celle-ci ouvre la porte, quasiment toute la guilde se presse dans son salon, et la salue avec des cris de joie.

Elle est félicitée sur sa bonne mine, complimentée sur l'enfant.

Avec un sourire, elle remercie, et fatiguée s'assoit, tandis qu'une authentique fête s'organise sous la direction de Mira et de Lisana.

Pendant un instant, Lucy pense qu'elle aurait aimé être un peu tranquille, mais cette pensée s'efface immédiatement devant la douce sensation de chaleur qu'elle ressent. Elle sent comme jamais que ces gens sont sa famille.

Erza, Wendy et Grey sont près d'elle, quand soudain, Virgo arrive, précédant les enfants.

Il y a belle lurette que les Esprits de Lucy ont pris l'habitude de passer dans ce monde sans sa permission, et bien loin de s'en offusquer, elle s'en réjouit.

D'ailleurs ils sont déjà venus lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, et l'infirmière de garde s'est crue folle en découvrant en pleine nuit, une chambre censément vide de visiteurs, pleine à craquer de gens tous plus étranges les uns que les autres.

« Les enfants voulaient voir le bébé, » explique l'Esprit, devenue la baby-sitter habituelle de la guilde.

Immédiatement, Magda et Hielo s'approchent, tandis qu'Argo, cramponnée à la main de la petite fille regarde avec plus de précaution.

« Nous sommes trois, dit soudain la fille d'Erza, et nous avons été guidés par une étoile. Comme l'histoire de la Crèche.

─ Et la mère du petit dieu est blonde, dit Hielo.

─ Mais il y a trop de monde, non ?

─ Ce sont les bergers, explique Natsu avec un sourire.

─ Et c'est qui les autres dans la crèche ?

─ Et bien il y a l'ange, Wendy, c'est toi, il y a le bœuf, vu ta force, je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est toi, Erza et bien sûr l'âne… l'âne, c'est Grey, » conclut Natsu avec un sourire railleur.

Il n'a pas encore fermé la bouche que son rival de toujours s'est joyeusement précipité sur lui pour l'étrangler.

Erza se mêle à la bagarre aussitôt en hurlant pour ramener le calme, et Elfman, bousculé, se retourne, près à en découdre, comme un homme digne de ce nom, tandis que Max, sur qui Droy est tombé, commence aussitôt à attaquer, Jet venant au secours de son partenaire habituel, et Gajeel qui n'a jamais refusé un combat, s'en mêlant aussitôt.

C'est un incroyable raffut, et Lucy, paisiblement assise dans un moelleux fauteuil, regarde Lisa qui ouvre ses yeux qui deviennent plus sombre de jour en jour. « Ce n'est pas dans une crèche que tu arrives, » lui dit-elle tendrement alors qu'autour, la bataille devient généralisée, « c'est dans un asile de fous furieux. »

Et au milieu du vacarme, un rugissement de Natsu couvre un instant le capharnaüm : « Bienvenue à Fairy Tail, ma petite déesse ! »

.

* * *

_Ça doit marquer pour la vie de naître dans ce genre d'ambiance, moi j'dis._

_A demain !_


	16. Annonce

Parce que cette histoire est devenue trop chronophage, et qu'avec des OS de plus de 1500 mots, ça pouvait pas durer (sans parler d'un petit crash d'ordi, récemment), j'abandonne le terme "calendrier de l'Avent" et elle devient "Histoires à lire au coin du feu" avec des publications plus aléatoires jusqu'au retour des beaux jours.

Voilì voilou merci à toutes celles qui sont passées, on se revoit bientôt !


End file.
